Faded
by Kayla Parks
Summary: Steve defendía a Bucky. A otra persona que no era él. A otra persona a la que no prometió estar con ella pasara lo que pasara tras su unión. Su compañero eligió a Bucky. Su marido le atacaba…y Tony, ¿Qué podía hacer él?
1. Chapter 1

Contuvo el llanto y los gritos mientras recibía los golpes.

No se suponía que acabara así pero todo se salió de control. Es verdad que él empezó la pelea pero…él mato a sus padres, a su _madre_.

Y Steve lo defendía.

Lo defendía como si su vida dependiera de ello. Lo defendía sin importarle que estuviera atacando a su esposo, a su compañero, a _su omega._

Steve defendía a Bucky. A otra persona que no era él. A otra persona a la que no prometió estar con ella pasara lo que pasara tras su unión.

Su compañero eligió a Bucky.

Su marido le atacaba…y Tony, ¿Qué podía hacer él?

Solo defenderse. Pero los golpes no paraban de llegar. Eran frenéticos, llenos de ira y desesperación. Y si Tony quería vivir, si quería que sobrevivieran, tenía que vencerle.

Lo siguiente que Tony recuerda es muy borroso. Solo él y sus instintos. Sus puños y sus armas impactando contra un blanco, su marido; y este, de la misma forma devolvía los golpes con más furia. La lucha continuó llena de jadeos, metal contra carne, el Capitán América contra Iron man, Alpha contra su Omega. Y a cada paso que Tony daba en dirección al Soldado del Invierno, Steve hacía todo lo posible para que este retrocediera. Hasta que consiguió detener su avance.

El recuerdo más nítido de Tony es cuando Steve lo derribó contra el suelo. Lo recuerda a la perfección porque fue el momento en el que más pánico sintió, pero no fue por él.

Y es que Steve no sabía.

Steve no notó los malestares de Tony, que empezaron a aquejarle hacía dos meses en forma de mareos y vomito. Steve no supo de la prueba de embarazo que Tony se realizó hacia un mes y medio.

Asi que, mientras Steve impactaba su escudo contra la armadura de su marido, con todos sus instintos a flor de piel que se notaban en sus pupilas dilatadas; no supo que aquel test de embrazo dio positivo junto con otros cinco más.

El Capitán Rogers nunca supo que Tony estaba embarazado.

Nunca supo que casi mata a su hijo.

Y no lo sabría por diez años más.

No hasta que Tony superara el recuerdo de la soledad y desesperación al ver a su esposo huir con otro, dejándolos tirados a él y a su hijo, en medio del frio y del hielo de Siberia.

No sabría hasta que las heridas estuvieran sanadas.

No hasta que fuera informado de la desaparición de su anterior compañero por el rey de Wakanda, el nuevo Alpha de este. No hasta que por fin conociera a su hijo, un jovencito muy listo y bondadoso que no lo necesitaba, ni para buscar a su progenitor así como no lo necesitaba tampoco como padre. Porque él ya tenía uno. T'Challa había ocupado su lugar.

Su hijo tan parecido a Tony en todos los sentidos renegaba de él. Prefería a otro. Y dolía.

Steve tuvo que apechugar con las consecuencias de sus decisiones.

Y ahora tras diez años aprisionado con la conciencia por sus actos, actuaría de una vez por todas. Era hora de que dejara de ser un cobarde, porque por no querer perder el único lazo de su pasado perdió su presente.

Lucharía una guerra que quizás no podría ganar. Rescataría a Tony, e intentaría recuperar algo de lo que pudo haber sido su familia.

Steve Rogers lucharía por ellos.


	2. Did you see us?

Ninguno de los presentes emitió palabra alguna. Quizá porque simplemente se negaban a aceptar la información dada, pero…

-Mi nombre es Peter.

Era un hecho. Peter, Peter Stark era real. El pequeño niño parado frente a ellos no era producto de su imaginación y por lo tanto tampoco lo era la desaparición de Tony. Natasha analizó meticulosamente la cara de sus compañeros. Desconcierto, asombro, duda, ira y miedo era lo que podía observar en ellos, sobre todo en la cara del buen capitán. Sin embargo, esos sentimientos le sabían algo hipócritas.

¿Qué derechos tenía él para verse así?

Natasha nunca reclamó ninguna de las acciones de Steve cuando todo el caos se desató ni cuando este terminó. Entendía el porqué de su proceder, después de todo el Capitán América también era humano y se podía permitir ser sobrepasado por sus sentimientos. Pero lo que ella no toleraba era el destello de ira que se podía percibir en sus ojos como si se sintiera traicionado de que su ex compañero hubiera tenido un hijo. Steve no sabía que era suyo, pero solo le faltaba interactuar un poco con él, _olerlo_ , para saber la verdad. Así que no, no era justo.

Él no fue el que sufrió los estragos de una desunión en todo el proceso de un embarazo. Él no se despertaba llamándolo a gritos debido a las pesadillas cubriendo su estómago para que no le hicieran daño. Él no se sintió como una segunda opción, abandonado por su Alpha y algunos de sus amigos. Y sobre todo, a él no tuvo que consolarlo cuando sufría ataques de pánico debido al miedo de que en cualquier momento, su hijo no nato podría morir o en caso de que viviera, el mundo lo rechazaría por ser su primogénito.

Steve Rogers no tenía derecho a verse de esa forma y sus instintos Alpha le pedían a gritos que lo alejara del pequeño infante que sostenía su mano y la apretaba fuertemente y le bastó una rápida mirada sobre T'Challa para saber que él se sentía de la misma manera.

Dos gruñidos sincronizados se oyeron a la par que el Capitán América avanzaba presuroso hacia el jovencito mirándolo de forma fulminante pero basto un simple olfateo para que todo se derrumbara. El siguiente paso que dio fue temeroso, como si aquel chico representara uno de sus mayores temores. Y no se alejaba tanto de la verdad.

-Tú…Tony…yo… ¿Cómo es posible?

Los demás vengadores renegados se acercaron en busca de saber el porqué del estado de su líder y de nuevo solo les bastó entrar en el espacio físico de Peter para saberlo.

El niño era una mini copia de Stark, eso no se podía negar. Tanto en su cabello, en su postura y en la forma de su rostro se podría apreciar ciertas similitudes con Tony pero allí, muy escondido, se encontraba el olor de Steve y al fijarse bien, tanto el color de sus ojos como su sonrisa tímida eran iguales a las de Rogers.

-¿Cuándo?

El susurro de Wanda apenas se escuchó pero la pregunta fue lo que casi todos los presentes querían saber.

-El señor Rogers debería de saber eso, después de todo debe recordar la última vez que estuvo junto a Tony.

Cada rostro giró en dirección del nombrado, pero este parecía en un trance.

-Eso fue hace mucho…no…Tony me lo hubiera dicho.

-Te lo hubiera dicho Steve pero todo el conflicto estalló. Y el decírtelo te hubiera obligado a actuar a favor de Tony pero por obligación, y él no quería eso.

-¿Quieres decir que todos nosotros atacamos a Tony cuando estaba embarazado?

-Así es.

Una parte de ella se alegró de ver los rostros enfermos de sus compañeros de equipo y otra se preocupaba por Peter. El niño los miraba confundido, a él tampoco se le había dicho que Steve era su padre. El pequeño Stark creció con la idea de que el rey de Wakanda era su progenitor y para él escuchar esto debía de ser muy confuso.

-Pero podría haberme llamado…debería habérmelo dicho.

-¿Después de que tú lo dejaras mal herido en Siberia? Elegiste a Bucky, Steve. Abandonaste a tu omega por otro. Lo dejaste muy claro. Tony no significaba nada para ti.

Tras esto Rogers permaneció en silencio mirando fijamente al que era su hijo pero este prefería rehuir de su mirada.

Solo Clint parecía empezar a atar cabos sueltos porque la miró con suspicacia.

-¿Desde cuándo sabes esto Natasha?

Y apretando la mano de su sobrino ella respondió firmemente.

-A mí se me encomendó su vida desde su nacimiento.

 _25 de agosto del 2016, base de los vengadores (ala oeste). En las afueras de Washington DC._

 _-Aguanta Tony, la doctora Cho está por llegar._

 _Stark apretaba fuertemente la mano de Natasha mientras reprimía los gritos debido a las fuertes contracciones. Se suponía que todavía le quedaban tres semanas para que su hijo naciera pero al parecer este se había adelantado a los hechos y todos los arreglos para ese día se fueron por el desagüe._

 _El plan original que armo todo el equipo de confianza de Tony consistió en que el parto se realizaría en Wakanda y por lo tanto ni T'Challa ni Bruce se encontraban en el país debido a que fueron a armar los arreglos. Pepper se encontraba en las empresas junto con Happy y Rhodes. Solo estaban Visión y ella. Pero ambos no tenían conocimientos sobre el tema._

 _Así que, como plan de emergencia, Visión fue en busca de la Doctora Cho y del resto de su manada. Natasha solo podía observar con angustia el rostro dolorido de Tony mientras esperaba impaciente a que la ayuda viniera en camino para que socorrieran al pequeño omega._

 _-¿Tasha?_

 _-Aquí estoy Tony._

 _Stark sonrió en medio del dolor mientras algunas lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos._

 _-Prométeme que si me pasara algo tú…_

 _-¡No! Tony no te pasara nada. La Doctora Cho no dejara que algo malo ocurra solo aguanta un poco más y…_

 _-Escúchame Tasha, no hablo específicamente del presente. Si algo me ocurriera en cualquier parte del tiempo, prométeme que cuidaras de él-y acto seguido guió su manó hasta posarla en su abultado vientre junto con la suya propia-Prométemelo Natasha._

 _-Te lo prometo._

 _Pasó media hora hasta que llegara Helen Cho y otros quince minutos para que todo el equipo médico se pusiera a trabajar. Cuando empezaron a conducir a Tony hacia la improvisada sala de parto, este apretó por última vez su mano mientras la miraba fijamente._

 _-Te encomiendo su vida._

 _Y sin darle tiempo a una oír contestación, Stark fue llevado rápidamente a cumplir el encuentro con su hijo._

 _El rey de Wakanda llegó tras una hora junto con el resto de su manada. A Natasha solo le dio tiempo a explicar brevemente la situación antes de que este empezara a precipitarse en dirección a la sala de parto, pero Bruce lo detuvo._

 _-Espera, ¿no crees que debería saberlo? Es su padre._

 _Todos quedaron en silencio en espera de la respuesta del Alpha de la manada._

 _-Ese pequeño solo tiene dos padres, Tony Stark el que está dando su alma para traerlo y yo, quien quiero a ese niño como si fuera propio, sin importar nada._

 _Y tras esto corrió hacia los gritos de su futuro omega._

 _Cuando Natasha volvió a ver a Tony, Lo observó a través del cristal de la puerta. Este estaba acompañado por T'Challa y ambos miraban con suma adoración a un pequeño bulto rodeado de cobijas que emitía leves quejidos._

 _-Bienvenido al mundo, Peter._

 _La dulce voz de Tony siguió arrullando al pequeño bebe y por el recuerdo de esa imagen, Natasha se juró a si misma proteger al pequeño tesoro de Tony._

 _Y ahora, tras la desaparición de Tony Stark era una promesa que cumpliría, aunque muriera en el intento._


	3. Another star

El helicóptero aterrizó de forma segura en el helipuerto wakandiano.

Peter apretaba fuertemente la mano de su _utata_ debido a la emoción. Estaba a tan solo dos minutos de volver a ver a su tío Bruce, a la tía Pepper y a toda su familia. No podía aguantar más la espera. Así que, nada más ver a la mujer pelirroja saliendo del helicóptero, corrió hacia ella con todas sus fuerzas abriendo ampliamente los brazos.

-¡Tía Pepper!

La nombrada nada más ver a su sobrino corriendo en su dirección, imitó la acción de este causando que los dos se fundieran en un potente abrazo expresando cuanto se habían extrañado entre sí.

Pepper Potts sintió por primera vez en tres semanas un sentimiento de alegría al tener a Peter en sus brazos, porque solo con verlo, con olerlo, recordaba las tardes apacibles, llenas de risas en la Torre Stark. El sentimiento que experimentaba era parecido al de volver a su hogar después de una larga temporada sin estar en él y eso le daban ganas de llorar.

Cuando Tony desapareció todo fue un caos. T'Challa enloqueció por dos días, permaneciendo en un estado en el que sus instintos gobernaban su razón y su cuerpo impidiendo que alguien se acercara a su hijo. Al tercer día Natasha y T'Challa se llevaron a Peter a Wakanda, no dejarían que nada le pasara. Aunque todavía podían notar una mirada animal en sus ojos.

Las cosas no fueron mejor para ellos, mitad dominados por sus partes más primitivas tuvieron que lidiar con los problemas legales que surgieron. Accionistas y el gobierno decidieron que era la oportunidad perfecta para poner sus manos en Stark Industries y sobre la tecnología de Iron Man, mientras la gente empezaba a cuestionar la veracidad de los Avengers tras ser informados de que uno de sus miembros había sido secuestrado sin dejar rastro.

Por suerte, con el apoyo de unas compañías aliadas, Charles Xavier y muchas conferencias de prensa lograron arreglar la situación.

Por ahora, al ver la situación controlada hicieron sus maletas y se dirigieron a la tierra del Alpha de su manada. Desde allí y una vez todos reunidos empezaría la búsqueda de Anthony Edward Stark.

Aunque habría varias cosas que explicarles a algunos residentes de Wakanda.

-Hey Petey oso, ¿cómo has estado?

El niño nada más oír la voz del Coronel Rhodes se separó de su tía Pepper para abrazar a este emitiendo otro grito de emoción. Y así, poco a poco saludó a todos los miembros de su manada para al final terminar siendo cargado en los brazos de su _utata,_ quien se había acercado junto con Romanoff a su manada y de paso recoger a su hijo. Últimamente no pasaba cinco minutos sin estar con él.

-Ejem…

El suave carraspeo los sacó de su atmósfera. No se dieron cuenta pero ante ellos los Avengers renegados los observaban con expresiones divididas entre la alegría y la timidez, sin saber muy bien cómo proceder ante ellos. Sentían el sudor frio correr por su rostro al ver las miradas inquisidoras de aquella variopinta familia, a excepción de Natasha, su Alteza y el pequeño Stark quienes jugaban a hacer cosquillas al último ignorando la tensa situación.

-Nos alegra verlos después de tanto tiempo.

-Déjense las formalidades chicos-interrumpió Bruce Banner-hay un asunto que nos concierne a todos y espero que ya hayan sido informados de él.

Los escuetos asentimientos que estos emitieron fueron interpretados como un sí.

-Pues manos a la obra.

-El primer ataque fue en la parte norte de la Torre y en ese lapso de tiempo se perdió toda comunicación con la IA personal del señor Stark. Las cámaras de seguridad fueron desconectadas pero se recibió la llamada de alerta. Se sabe que esto fue solo una distracción ya que cinco minutos después Peter activo la habitación del pánico situada en el taller de la torre sur. Para que comprendan, cada habitación cuenta con una de estas salas y Peter al pasar ese día con Tony debía estar con él. Además cuando llegamos, el taller estaba completamente destruido presentando signos de lucha.

-¿Y qué día ocurrió esto Visión?

-El 18 de abril de hace tres semanas Capitán Rogers, a plena luz del día.

-¿Y no hubo testigos?

-Solo los que presenciaron la explosión pero nadie testifica haber visto a alguien entrando en la torre.

-¿Utilizaron armas?

-Solo la bomba. En el taller no había ni rastro de balas o explosivos. Parece como si solo hubieran utilizado la fuerza bruta.

-¿Me quieres decir que no tenéis nada de nada?

-Lamentablemente así es.

-Lo que no comprendo Visión es como puedes estar tan calmado al haber perdido a Tony y ya que hablamos de eso… ¿Dónde demonios estabais?

Un golpe en la mesa se escuchó a su espalda y al girar una furiosa Pepper Potts los observaba.

-Cuide sus palabras capitán, parece como si insinuara que no nos importara la desaparición de uno de nuestros omegas, es más, parece como si estuviera insinuando que nosotros planeamos esto.

-No he insinuado eso último Virginia, pero repito…no entiendo como no podéis mostrar ni un ápice de preocupación.

-Porque ya hemos estado exasperados señor Rogers y con eso no hemos solucionado nada, sino todo lo contrario, lo empeoramos.

-Pero Steve hizo una buena pregunta-Intervino Sam-¿en dónde estabais?

-Bruce, Happy y yo estuvimos en Stark industries y visión…

-Yo estuve en una reunión de la ONU junto con el Coronel Rhodes y el rey T'Challa.

Clint suspiró.

-Así que solo se quedaron en la torre Tony y su hijo…No tenemos nada.

-No necesariamente Clint-la voz de Natasha se oyó en el otro extremo, Romanoff se encontraba muy pegada a Bruce quien permanecía recluido en una esquina rehuyendo su mirada y hasta ese entonces él no había notado lo cercana que esta estaba de Banner-ya hemos visto esto y tú también Steve…de hecho creo que casi todos hemos presenciado este modus operandi.

-¿A qué te refieres Natt?

-Vamos Steve, un sujeto secuestrado o muerto, ni una pista y sin armas en la escena del crimen, no hay huellas ni testigos y todo hecho con rapidez y eficacia…

-No dirás...

-Sí…me refiero a un Soldado del Invierno.

La cabeza le dolía horriblemente, aunque no le extrañaba. La reunión acabó tras los pocos minutos en que Natasha pronunciara aquella frase y diciendo tentativamente la propuesta de descongelar a Bucky. Era mucho que asimilar.

Estas dos semanas fueron un total caos. En primer lugar, enterarse de que Tony estaba desparecido y que habían tenido un hijo hacia diez años no mejoraba para nada la situación. Sus instintos empezaron a consumirlo tras haber procesado la noticia. Todo era un torbellino. Ira, dolor, miedo, arrepentimiento y protección lo ahogaban, pero ni bien dio un paso hacia su hijo, T'Challa le gruñó en señal de posesión y se llevó a Peter inmediatamente. Desde entonces solo pudo ver a su primogénito de manera esporádica.

Y ahora más confusión y Steve ya no podía más. De una u otra forma tenía que desahogarse.

Con pasos lentos se embarcó entre los inmensos pasillos, en donde fue llegando poco a poco a la sala de criogénica de las instalaciones de aquel palacio, en busca de una persona que aunque dormida podría contarle cualquier cosa.

Bucky Barnes no tenía un buen aspecto, pero nadie lo tendría si estuviera congelado en el hielo supuso, así que ignorando el estado físico de su amigo decidió sentarse en el suelo dispuesto a desahogarse.

-Hey Bucks, soy yo…ha pasado un largo tiempo. La verdad es que tengo muchas cosas que contarte. Tengo una buena y una mala noticia, ¿Cuál quieres escuchar primero?-espero durante un rato como si estuviera aguardando una respuesta del otro-interpretaré eso como que quieres oír la buena-suspiró-tengo un hijo Bucks, su otro padre es Tony, su nombre es Peter y es hermoso…se parece mucho a él. Tiene diez años, ¿te lo puedes creer? Durante diez años he ignorado la existencia de mi hijo…pero no culpo a Tony por no decírmelo, no tengo la cara para hacerlo…Bucky, Tony ha desaparecido.

Y no pudo más, las lágrimas se aglomeraron en sus ojos pidiendo salir.

-Prometí protegerte Bucky, se lo prometí a Peggy antes de que muriera, que protegería al omega que nos quedaba de nuestra manada…pero tu pareja murió al mes siguiente y tú estabas vulnerable y no iba a dejarte solo porque se lo prometí a Peggy, pero después…he perdido tanto James…y ya no quiero perder más, quiero lo que pudo haber sido mi vida Bucky…eras mi único lazo del pasado y lo que le hice a Tony en Siberia no tuvo perdón…pero estaba harto de tanta guerra y solo me deje llevar…a veces me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si no le hubiera hecho esa promesa a Peggy. Bucky, si no hubiera prometido proteger a su compañero con mi vida…me pregunto qué hubiera pasado.

Con un gesto adusto Steve Rogers se secó las lágrimas de su rostro y se paró del suelo.

-Voy a rescatar a Tony e intentar recuperar a mi hijo, Bucks…puede que no lo consiga pero quiero formar parte de la vida de ese pequeño aunque ya no lo haga de la de Tony…es hora de que deje de ver por los demás y que empiece a ver por mí.

Y sin más salió de aquella estancia. Con la esperanza de que mañana sería un nuevo día.

Peter odiaba ver a su _utata_ llorar. Había sido así durante estas últimas semanas. Cuando llegaba la noche y se encontraban los dos completamente solos en la cama, su _utata_ lo abrazaba fuertemente, enterraba su cara en su cuello y lloraba mientras repetía el nombre de su papi continuamente. Y Peter solo podía intentar contener sus lágrimas, porque sabía que eso pondría a su _utata_ más triste. Pero a veces no podía evitarlo, él también extrañaba a su papi y mucho.

Pero tenía que ser fuerte, por los tres. Si papi se enteraba que _utata_ y él habían llorado, él también lo haría.

\- Utata uya kuba kuhle, nceda musa kukhala. Uzakubona njengoko sifumanisa ekhuselekileyo Tata… kwaye siza kuba kuhle... musani ukulila utata

 _(-Papi va a estar bien, por favor no llores. Veras como encontramos a papi…Estaremos bien…por favor no llores papa.)_

Y entre palabras de consuelo y el llanto, padre e hijo permanecieron abrazados, _dormidos_. Ambos con la promesa de que encontrarían a la persona que faltaba en esa familia. De una u otra forma.


	4. You fade away

Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews me han animado mucho, la verdad es que es la primera historia que publico con esta tematica asi que estoy muy agradecida por vuestro apoyo. ¡Gracias! Sin más, espero que disfrutéis del capitulo

La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo en el aire y nadie sabía cómo remediar el asunto. Ni tampoco es que quisieran hacerlo. Ponerse en la mira de dos Alphas, líderes de manadas y que además se encontraban cansados y furiosos no era una situación en la que nadie quisiera estar. Menos si esos dos implicados eran Steve Rogers (a.k.a Capitán América) y T'Challa (a.k.a Pantera Negra). No, ni aunque les ofrecieran millones de dólares.

Bruce Banner contuvo un suspiro mientras realizaba sus ejercicios de respiración, no vaya a ser que el _otro tipo_ quisiera salir y empeorara más la situación. O la mejorara. Hulk podría simplemente con dos golpes mandarlos al suelo y asunto arreglado. Aunque todo dependía de cada punto de vista.

 _No Bruce, malo, malo. Eso no se piensa._

Era en estos momentos en donde más falta le hacía el _Mater Omega_ de su manada o Tony para abreviar. Como el Omega responsable de su familia, él hubiera visto por la comodidad de todos ellos, los habría tranquilizado (sobre todo a T'Challa) y calmado, mantenido seguros y apacibles. No habría permitido el estado en el que se encontraban ahora, no uno al borde de un ataque de crisis. Y sobre todo, no habría permitido que esos dos tipos llenos de testosterona también llamados Alpha se estuvieran peleando así, desestabilizándolos más. No, seguramente Stark ya les hubiera virado la cara para que aprendieran a comportarse.

Pero Tony no estaba allí por lo que…

-Apártese Capitán, no se lo volveré a repetir.

-Que curiosos su alteza, iba a decirle lo mismo.

-Usted aquí no tiene derecho a…

-¿Qué no? ¡Es mi hijo al que se ha pasado apartando de mí estos días!

-¡Usted perdió ese derecho!

Gruñidos

 _Respira Bruce, solo respira y olvídate de esto._

-¿Estas bien Bruce?

La voz de Natasha, a su espalda y tan cerca de su oreja lo hizo sobresaltarse. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que había llegado tan cerca de él por estar tan sumido en sus pensamientos y ahora…tenía a la bella Alpha muy cerca de su rostro expandiendo feromonas de protección, _calmándolo_.

-Yo…sí, estoy bien Natt…gracias.

-Si te sientes incomodo podemos salir, no hace falta que te fuerces a esto Doctor.

-No, ahora ya estoy bien. Solo necesitaba respirar un poco.

Notó como Romanoff tomó su mano con suavidad y la mantuvo firme consigo. Se puso nervioso, pero no por aquel toque si no por…

Otro gruñido muy aparte de los dos líderes de la manada resonó por encima de aquel bullicio, pero tanto él como Natasha lo ignoraron deliberadamente.

Clint Barton los fulminaba con la mirada desde el otro extremo de la habitación a la par que buscaba insistentemente que Banner mirara en su dirección, cosa que hasta el momento Bruce había evitado cuidadosamente. Y Romanoff lo sabía, después de todo nada se le escapaba a la Viuda Negra y hasta ahora lo había estado ayudando.

Pero Bruce sabía que aunque contara con la ayuda de Natasha para esquivar a Ojo de Halcón no podría seguir haciéndolo por mucho tiempo. Después de todo… _¿Quién podría esquivar a su compañero cuando llevaban años sin verse y conviviendo en la misma casa?_

-me estoy hartando de esto.

Y al parecer esa fue la señal para que Clint y Natt se pusieran en movimiento ya que el primero empezó a avanzar en su dirección y la segunda se dirigió hacia los dos Alphas que continuaban en un duelo perpetuo de miradas asesinas.

-¡Parad ahora mismo!

Ninguno de los dos la escuchó y los gruñidos empezaron a hacerse más fuertes al ver que otro Alpha entraba en la discusión.

-Idiotas, mirad como tenéis a Peter.

El mencionado parecía al borde de un ataque de nervios. Se notaba a leguas que la situación lo estaba sobrepasando y ver a dos Alphas, a sus padres, entrando en una pelea en vez de centrarse en su madre desaparecida lo estaba haciendo polvo.

-¿Peter?

- _Utata_ para ya-dijo mientras se acercaba a agarrar la mano del rey de Wakanda- por favor.

-Pero Peter…

-No-y con su otra mano cogió la de Rogers-no es el momento para peleas y menos por mí. Hay alguien a quien deberíamos de estar buscando en vez de perder el tiempo aquí, así que por favor, solo por esta vez-y despacio, empezó a acercar las dos manos de ambos hombres hasta unirlas-confiad el uno en el otro.

La decisión en los ojos del infante los llevó a ambos a aceptar. Era en estos momentos en los que Steve recordaba a Tony, el pequeño tenía la entereza de este por lo que no podía negarse.

Miró a su alrededor. Las dos manadas los observaban cansados, desesperados de toda aquella situación. Era hora de parar.

Suspiró, no le gustaba nada lo que iba a decir a continuación.

-Peter tiene razón T'Challa, basta de pelear. Tenemos que concentrarnos en encontrar a Tony, cada minuto perdido podría ser desastroso.

T'Challa también pareció observar la misma situación que él porque no se opuso a su bandera de paz.

-Tienes razón, es hora de que nos pongamos en marcha.

-Natasha hizo la observación de que le secuestrador podría haber sido un soldado del invierno. Bucky podría ser una pieza clave aquí, el sabría algo de la información que necesitamos. Podríamos despertarlo para…

-No Capitán, la principal razón por la que los traje aquí era para que su amigo pudiera descansar y olvidar algo de su pasado. No lo arrastremos más al lodo.

-¿Entonces cómo…?

-Tenemos otra alternativa Capitán. Charles Xavier es un mutante con las capacidades telépatas más poderosas que se conoce hasta ahora. Hasta hace tres semanas sus servicios fueron imposibles de ofrecerse ya que se encontraba en una situación delicada pero ahora parece que las cosas ya se calmaron. Él sin duda podría ayudarnos a encontrar a Tony.

-¿Y en dónde se encuentra?

-En pequeño pueblo en el condado de Westchester aproximadamente 93 kilómetros al noreste de la ciudad de Nueva York.

Rogers lo miró extrañado.

-Espere…si él está en Nueva York, ¿por qué ustedes están aquí?

-Por proteger a Peter, Steve. Como ya mencioné antes, Xavier no se encontraba en condiciones de atender a nadie y mantener a Peter allí hubiera sido exponerle ante los lobos. No iba a dejar a mi hijo allí con una manda desbocada Capitán. Wakanda era la mejor opción. Además, aunque no lo crea, vinimos por su ayuda.

-Bien entonces manos a la…

Una alarma cortó el pacifico argumento que ambos líderes llevaban. Todos miraban en busca de la procedencia de aquel sonido y su interrogante no fue contestada hasta que Visión pareció por la puerta.

-Siento interrumpir esta reunión caballeros, pero los vengadores son necesarios. Se ha activado una llamada de emergencia.

-¿En dónde Visión?

El Coronel Rhodes, quién había permanecido sentado, apartado de toda esa situación empezó a ponerse en marcha activando el traje de Maquina de Guerra a la par que Bruce y Natasha empezaron a ponerse alerta.

-En la mansión X.

No podían tener peor suerte. Nada más tenían una oportunidad de poder recuperar a Tony esta desaparecía en el aire. La mansión X estaba siendo atacada en estos momentos y Charles Xavier había sido secuestrado por el líder de aquel ataque. No se podía ser más oportuno.

El equipo oficial de los vengadores junto con Pepper y Happy, corrieron de nuevo hacia América en busca de socorrer a los estudiantes del profesor y ellos, _los fugitivos_ tuvieron que quedarse ya que…

 _No sois legales Steve, y si os descubren no podremos sacaros del problema. Además, seréis más útiles protegiendo Wakanda. Quedaos._

De eso hacía ya tres horas. No tenían ninguna noticia sobre la situación actual y empezaban a desesperarse, aunque no tanto, Peter hacía ameno el ambiente.

El niño había tenido que quedarse al exponer que solo sería un estorbo para su manada en el campo de pelea y que estaría más seguro en Wakanda. Con ellos.

Nadie pudo rebatir eso.

Desde entonces, el niño se había convertido en una pequeña mariposa sociable…al menos con Ant Man. Scott era el único con el que al parecer podía mantener una conversación muy agradable y no responder con monosílabos. Sería, a lo mejor, por el alma de niño que todavía poseía este. Pero ellos agradecían las risas de Peter, aunque causadas por su persona, eran calmantes y los mantenían serenos.

Y la espera continuó hasta que cayó la noche, la noche dio paso a la madrugada y seguían sin noticias.

-Steve será mejor que descansemos, desvelarnos no nos hará ningún bien y seríamos inútiles en caso de emergencia. Vamos a dormir.

La propuesta de Sam fue aceptada con un leve asentimiento. Se dirigió hacia Scott quien tenía a Peter acurrucado en su regazo, dormido y con una expresión angelical.

-Tu hijo es una maravilla Steve…es muy dulce.

-Lo sé-sonrió con añoranza-se parece a Tony. Déjame llevarlo a una cama Scott, tu ve a dormir soldado.

-Sí Capitán.

Oyó como el joven beta fue siguiendo los pasos de su manada, quienes fueron a dormir sin esperarle. Comprendían que necesitaba un tiempo a solas con su hijo.

Suspiró y acercó a Peter más a su cuerpo, hasta tenerlo colocado de forma que podía enterrar su nariz en su cuello y olerlo. Al hacerlo, una sensación de completo confort le recorrió de pies a cabeza. Su hijo olía a todas las cosas agradables que recordaba y le hacía sentir como en casa. Deseaba que nunca pudiera separarse de él. Estar siempre así, y también con Tony…

El niño empezó a removerse en su sueño hasta despertar interrumpiéndolo de sus pensamientos. Unos grandes ojos azules, idénticos a los suyos, le miraban curioso.

-Steve…

-Peter, hijo…

-No me digas así.

Un dolor agudo le atravesó el pecho. Dolía, dolía como el infierno escuchar eso.

-Comprendo…

-No, no me malinterpretes Steve solo…todavía es raro saber que eres mi padre. Siempre estuve con _utata_ y papi y saber de repente esto…me abruma.

-Entonces, ¿me aceptas?

-No…no se…dame tiempo Steve, apenas y nos conocemos…no puedo sentirme cómodo ante ti, pero una parte de mi quiere conocerte…pero antes que nada, _utata_ es y será mi padre, sin importar que.

-Está bien Peter…Vaya.

-¿Vaya qué?

-Eres muy maduro para apenas tener diez años.

-Lo sé-dijo con altivez el niño-lo herede de papi y también su inteligencia, ¿y sabes qué más?

-¿Qué?

-¡Ya puedo construir mi propio motor de dron!

Rió ante eso, sin duda Peter era clavado a Tony.

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Peter.

El niño le regaló una sonrisa genuina pero se sacudió como si hubiera sacudido por una descarga eléctrica.

-¡Steve, bájame!

Lo puso con suavidad en el suelo y observó al muchacho de forma lastimera mientras la misma sensación de hundimiento volvió, ¿es que su hijo no toleraba que lo tocara?

-No pongas esa cara Steve, ¡acabo de acordarme de algo!

-¿De qué Peter?

-Se quién puede ayudarnos a recuperar a papi.

El cómo el niño lo había convencido de pilotar un quinjet hasta Nueva york a esas horas de la noche, Steve no tenía ni idea. Solo sabía que Peter estaba tan convencido de eso que también le contagió el entusiasmo a Steve. Sonaba absurdo dejarse convencer de algo por un niño de diez años pero sonaba tan seguro, con el mismo tono de Tony, que acepto de inmediato. Y ahora se encontraba en un buen problema.

En cuanto atracaron la nave y la camuflaron en un lugar seguro, Steve había ido por algo de comer para ellos, con la promesa de que el infante se quedaría quieto a su espera. Sería muy arriesgado si alguien le reconocía y si iba con Peter solo dificultaría las cosas, así que prefería que su hijo se quedara descansando en el Quinjet.

Pero al volver solo se encontró el asiento vacío y una nota que contenía la dirección de la torre Stark, accesos de seguridad y un número de serie demasiado extraño seguido de otra dirección y para terminar una frase que en vez de exasperarle, le hizo reír.

 _Cada minuto perdido podría ser desastroso, ¡no hay que perder tiempo Capsicle!_

Demonios, sí que se parecía a Tony.

Peter Stark sabía que estaba en grandes problemas pero eso no le impidió subirse a un taxi y sobornar al conductor para que lo llevara a su destino.

Con suerte su otro padre comprendería las indicaciones y se daría prisa en reunirse con él. Como bien escribió, el tiempo era oro y su papi podría estar en peligro a cada minuto.

Tras media hora de viaje por Nueva York, el joven Stark llegó a su destino ignorando la mirada curiosa del taxista.

Miró el edifico que se alzaba imponente en su frente.

Stephen Strange, el _Hechicero Supremo_ le ayudaría a encontrar a su padre.


	5. Afraid our aim is out of sight

Las garras de Pantera Negra atravesaron completamente la piel de su enemigo con furia ciega y con un movimiento sutil retrajo sus armas produciendo que el cuerpo de su contrincante cayera inmóvil a sus pies con un ruido sordo. La figura del Alpha Wakandiano se alzaba imponente frente al monto de cuerpos, intimidando profundamente a sus oponentes. Los mercenarios tragaron en seco, esto no era lo que se había pactado.

Se les prometió una tarea medianamente fácil, atacar una escuela de mutantes que a duras penas controlaban sus poderes y llevarse al Mater Omega junto al hijo de este. Al principio todo iba de acuerdo al plan, los sedantes hicieron la mayoría de su trabajo. Solo algunos quedaron de pie, pero estaban siendo noqueados con facilidad.

Localizar a sus víctimas fue fácil, el omega parecía haberse roto el tobillo por lo que le era imposible caminar y en cuanto padre e hijo los divisaron, el niño se convirtió en un borrón que se perdió por los pasillos.

Al principio las habilidades telepáticas del omega fueron un gran problema para ellos, el mutante les impedía avanzar o realizar cualquier movimiento en su contra pero el sedante que se había transmitido en el aire poco a poco fue embotando sus sentidos hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

Pero desde que pusieron al omega en una bóveda de contención todo se vino abajo. La primera advertencia vino en forma de misiles que pusieron inconscientes a varios de sus compañeros, a su frente _War Machine_ les cerraba el paso.

Después todo fue un caos, Los Vengadores entraron en escena y enseguida los dejaron en desventaja. Hulk y la Viuda Negra luchaban de forma sincronizada y armónica a pesar de los diferentes estilos de lucha, porque la furia y la letalidad podían mezclarse de forma perfecta. War Machine luchaba como el gran soldado que era y Visión atacaba con frivolidad a sus oponentes. Pero el más temido de ellos fue Pantera Negra, sus ataques salvajes y desbocados pronto se convirtieron en un arma letal de la que no querías ser el blanco.

Se suponía que los Vengadores, especialmente ellos no entrarían en escena, los acuerdos se los impedirían al no ser una orden de ayuda emitida, y ningún estado iría en ayuda de los mutantes, o eso era lo que les habían dicho sus jefes. La patrulla X no se encontraba ni el Alpha de todo aquel aquelarre. Se suponía que sería fácil…

La orden de retirada fue inmediata, pero ni bien se acercaron a los coches estos se contrajeron emitiendo horribles sonidos.

Que ilusos fueron al imaginar que podrían escapar.

¿Crees que tendrían la posibilidad de huir del amo del metal?

Se habían metido con la familia equivocada. Desde hace mucho Erik Lehnsherr aprendió a no perdonar a aquellos que amenazaban a sus seres queridos y ellos…ellos habían intentado hurtar a su esposo y a su hijo.

La muerte fue prometida en los ojos de magnético y a su espalda todos los X-men y Vengadores escudaban sus intenciones.

No quedo ni uno vivo.

-De nuevo muchas gracias por salvarnos.

-Y de nuevo señor Xavier era nuestro deber hacerlo.

Ni bien fue liberado, Charles Xavier bloqueó los sucesos recientemente acontecidos de la mente de sus estudiantes para que olvidaran la masacre que acababan de presenciar mientras echaba una dura mirada a su marido, quien la esquivaba deliberadamente. Pero no paso mucho tiempo para que Alpha y Omega se volvieran a reunir y liberaran feromonas reconfortantes, tanto que el aroma llamó a su hijo, quien había permanecido escondido por orden de su papi. Peter Lehnsherr no se alegró tanto de ver a sus padres como ahora. Tanto fue así que el peli plateado casi los arrolla al correr a máxima velocidad en su dirección.

Aquel cuadro familiar causaba un profundo dolor en T'Challa, y pensar que hace casi un mes Tony, Peter y él estuvieron así. Unidos y felices.

Sus pensamientos al parecer fueron detectados por Charles quien decidió apartarse un poco de su Alpha a pesar de los gruñidos de este. Y desde a partir de allí comenzaron los agradecimientos.

Los líderes de ambos equipos charlaban sobre la situación mientras que sus compañeros recogían los restos de las batalla (séase los cadáveres) y empezaban a reconstruir algunos destrozos en mansión como si fuera algo típico.

-Charles, creo que estas cansando a su alteza con tanto agradecimiento.

-¡Erik!

-¿Qué?

Y viendo el inicio de un argumento T'Challa decidió intervenir para ahorrarse el mal rato.

-Está bien Charles no hace falta causar un problema, y como ya he dicho es nuestro deber.

-Si hay algo en lo que podamos ayudarte no dudes en contactarnos.

-En realidad si hay algo, y creo que lo sabes-expreso el rey Wakandiano mientras se iba quitando el casco de su traje-por favor ayúdame encontrar a Tony.

Xavier miró a sus pies mientras apretaba fuertemente la mano de su hijo y marido. Tony Stark no solo le había devuelto las piernas hacia once años si no le había dado la oportunidad de poder sentir junto con su familia. Era algo que le debía.

Además, Anthony Edward Stark representaba algo más importante, lo supo desde el primer momento en que lo vio.

 _24 de mayo de 2016, Mansión Xavier para jóvenes talentos, en el condado de Westchester aproximadamente 93 kilómetros al noreste de la ciudad de Nueva York._

 _Muchos de los alumnos se encontraban agrupados alrededor del recibidor de la elegante mansión haciéndole imposible avanzar en su silla de ruedas y sus llamados eran ignorados por los murmullos de adolescentes excitados. Contuvo un suspiro mientras masajeaba suavemente su abultado estómago. Como no, cual polillas a la luz, sus jóvenes estudiantes se veían atraídos por lo llamativo y en este caso no eran ni más ni menos que Tony Stark y aquel que se conocía como Pantera Negra, el rey Wakandiano T'Challa._

 _Al no tener más remedio ni a su Alpha al lado debido a una misión, empleó sus poderes para poder llegar a los que ocasionaban tanto revuelo. Mandando de paso a sus estudiantes a que retomaran sus clases. Avanzó de forma lenta mientras repetía movimientos circulares sobre su abultado vientre, su hijo era muy inquieto al igual que su padre._

 _Cuando estuvieron frente a frente ambos omegas distinguidos por ser unos de los más hermosos así como inteligentes se observaron, analizando cada detalle con minuciosidad._

 _-Tony…_

 _-Shh, no interrumpas._

 _-Pero Tony…_

 _-¿No ves que es una cosa omega? Tenemos que analizar el terreno y ver si podremos convivir en un mismo ambiente._

 _-¿Y si no?_

 _-Nos despedazaremos mutuamente hasta la muerte._

 _-¡Tony!_

 _-¡Que no interrumpas T'Challa!_

 _Una risa escapó de sus finos labios pero era imposible evitarlo, ese par actuaba muy parecido a Erik y a él. Parecían una vieja pareja de casados._

 _El brillo en los grandes y achocolatados ojos de Stark incrementó al ver su sonrisa._

 _-Entonces, ¿pasé la inspección profesor Xavier?_

 _-Me temo que sí señor Stark y sean bienvenidos a mi humilde hogar. Disculpen mis modales pero no recibimos visitas de los vengadores muy a menudo._

 _-Nuestra visita es justificada profesor, hay un asunto de extrema urgencia que me conviene hablar con usted._

 _-¿Y su acompañante?_

 _-El viene por "protección"-Stark imitaba el símbolo de las comillas con sus manos mientras decía aquello-aunque es innecesario._

 _-Tony en tu estado…_

 _La dura mirada de Anthony calló al rey de Wakanda mientras este adoptaba una expresión de cordero a punto de ser degollado. Y solo allí se fijó bien en la figura de Tony y notó la protuberancia en su estómago que se hallaba escondida a simple vista en un costoso traje._

 _-No podrías ocultárselo, estas frente al mayor telépata del mundo._

 _Un suspiro salió de los suaves labios de Iron Man._

 _-Ya pero…lo estaba ocultando muy bien y quería ser yo y en el momento en el que escogiera, decir la noticia…Bueno profesor volviendo a nuestro tema, ¿me permitiría tomar asiento mientras hablamos de esto?, mis pies me están matando._

 _Otra risa escapo de los labios de Xavier al ver el comportamiento del hombre de acero._

 _-Con gusto caballeros, si son tan amables de seguirme._

 _-¿Espera que confié en usted y deposite la vida de mis alumnos, mi familia, en sus manos?_

 _-Como ya le he dicho, si no actuamos moriremos todos._

 _-Ya he oído sus razones señor Stark, pero permítame tener la ventaja de la duda respecto a usted. Las noticias no lo describen de la mejor manera y por lo que se, usted fue uno de los factores de la desunión de su antiguo equipo y temo decirle que yo no quiero fragmentar la estabilidad de mi aquelarre._

 _Ignoró el gruñido del Alpha presente, este tema solo le concernía a ellos no al (futuro a ser) pretendiente del otro omega._

 _-Le he mostrado todas las evidencias que tengo._

 _-Usted sabe tan bien como yo que las palabras en los papeles pueden crearse a nuestra conveniencia. Nada me garantiza la fidelidad de estos documentos._

 _-Entonces mire en mi mente, si no cree en mis palabras crea en mis recuerdos._

 _-No, eso sería una total falta hacia su…_

 _-Yo se lo permito, adelante. Es la única forma en que me crea._

 _Temeroso, Xavier alzó la mano de forma dubitativa hacia el rostro de Stark quien se había acercado para que se produjera le contacto._

 _Al entrar en la mente del contrario la sensación era parecida a la primera vez que había entrado en la mente de Logan y de Erik._

 _Dolor, abandono, ira, tristeza, lágrimas era de lo que más se formaran sus recuerdos. Hubo pequeños fragmentos alegres compartidos con la anterior manada de Tony, sobre todo con Steve Rogers, se podía notar todo el amor que le profesaba Stark a este. Después todo era caótico, recuerdos pasaban a gran velocidad y solo podía apreciar poco de ellos._

 _Sokovia, Prieto, Wanda, Ultron, un embarazo, una misión fallida, peleas con su marido, fragmentación, lucha, dolor, Siberia, abandono._

 _Charles desistió, era mucho._

 _-Pobre hombre, tu alma esta tan esgarrada._

 _-Mire bien, concéntrese en lo importante-dijo Tony, poniendo una mano en su vientre y acercando la suya a la de este- Por su futuro, por el futuro de ellos._

 _Y así lo hizo, nuevos recuerdos aparecieron. El androide Visión y la gema dorada que portaba, la sombra oscura de Hydra cerniéndose sobre esta, la figura de un hombre que portaba una capa y reflejaba espejismos extraños con sus manos, y sobre todo un misterioso adversario que se acercaba lentamente a su planeta con un brillo codicioso en los ojos._

 _Volvió a apartarse sorprendido._

 _-¿Me cree ahora?_

 _Un escueto asentimiento fue su respuesta._

 _-¿Cómo podremos evitarlo?_

 _-No hay forma, intenté jugar con las diferentes opciones pero no hay escapatoria. Hydra vendrá más potente que nunca e intentará atacarnos pero ese es el menor de los problemas. Esa figura que se acerca sé que viene por lo que tiene Visión pero si llega hasta aquí lo destruirá todo._

 _-La única solución sería anticiparnos a ellos._

 _-Pero la amenaza de la guerra es inminente, no puede detenerse._

 _-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?_

 _-No lo sé, puede que quince o doce años, puede que incluso menos._

 _-Usted quiere que prepare a mis estudiantes para la guerra señor Stark._

 _-Tony por favor, llámeme Tony. Profesor…No le pido que los entrene para un combate, le pido que les advierta por su futuro. No podemos obligarlos a luchar, son niños, pero lo que si le pido es que en caso del mayor peligro, ustedes puedan brindarnos algo de ayuda a nosotros, los simples humanos, aunque no la merezcamos._

 _Abatido observó a su vientre. Lo que se aproximaba era la mayor amenaza que jamás enfrentarían. Tony tenía razón, debía pensar en el futuro de su pequeño hijo y de todos sus estudiantes._

 _-Tony, nosotros los mutantes te ofreceremos nuestro apoyo._

 _-¡Gracias a Dios! Usted fue más fácil de convencer que aquel brujo._

 _-Llámeme Charles por favor._

 _-Gracias Charles._

 _Y la gran sonrisa de alivio que portaba Anthony Stark nunca se le olvidaría._

 _-¿Cómo sabes que es verdad?_

 _-Erik ya lo hemos hablado. He visto en sus recuerdos, todo estaba allí y era autentico._

 _-Pero y si…_

 _-Se cuál es tu temor Erik, pero no podremos evitarlo, solo podremos estar allí con todas nuestras fuerzas._

 _-Hemos librado guerra tras guerra Charles, hemos perdido gente-el Alpha envolvió en sus brazos al Omega que reposaba junto con él en la cama-Nunca me perdonaría perderte._

 _-No puedo asegurarte eso, solo te prometo atesorar cada minuto que vivamos._

 _-Te quiero Charles._

 _-Y yo a ti Erik._

 _El omega apoyó su cabeza entre los brazos reconfortantes de su marido mientras intentaba relajarse. Quería olvidarse de todo este asunto por un rato y disfrutar del momento. Miró a su cómoda y observó el portafolio que reposaba en esta recordando otro asunto._

 _-¿Erik?_

 _-¿Si Charles?_

 _-Antes de irse Tony Stark me hiso una propuesta, más bien un regalo._

 _-¿Y que fue?_

 _-La posibilidad de volver a caminar._

 _Ocho meses después Charles Xavier paseaba por el extenso jardín de la mansión X, con la agradable sensación de la movilidad en sus piernas, acompañado de su marido y de su hijo Peter Lehnsherr quien dormía plácidamente en sus brazos._

 _A lo lejos en dirección a la mansión se encontraban todos sus seres queridos observándolos con absoluta felicidad y en medio de ellos se encontraba la persona que concibió aquel milagro, Tony Stark arrullando a su recién nacido hijo en brazos y recargado sobre el pecho de T'Challa quien envolvía los brazos alrededor de este en señal de protección._

 _Ambos se sonrieron en la distancia. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo los dos se sintieron completamente felices._

-¿Entonces cree que podría ayudarnos a localizar a Tony con Cerebro?

La voz del joven rey lo distrajo de sus recuerdos volviéndolo a la realidad. Recordando los hechos recientemente ocurridos y lo que había captado de las mentes de sus secuestradores.

-En realidad no creo que haga mucha falta.

-¿A qué te refieres Charles?

Su marido apretó su mano mirándolo interrogante.

-Al intentar detener a esos mercenarios tuve que entrar en la mente y descubrí quien era el contratante. Planeaban llevarme ante él y esta persona es la misma que tiene en su poder a Tony. T'Challa, su jefe no era otro que el General Ross.

-¿Qué?

-Papi-la voz del pequeño peli plateado resonó sobre la conmoción en la que se encontraba-¿Dónde esta Peter?

-Cariño, Peter no pudo venir porque…

Un pitido cortó su explicación y el rey Wakandiano accionó un botón oculto en el aparato de su oreja del que parecía ser un comunicador, en un estado aturdido.

-Aquí T'Challa…-los tres miembros de la familia vieron como paso el rostro de Pantera Negra de un semblante completamente perdido a uno de absoluta furia en pocos segundos-¿¡Cómo que Peter no está!?

Steve leía el informe en sus manos completamente anonadado. ¿Desde cuándo Tony sabía de esto?

Entrar a la torre fue fácil gracias a los códigos de seguridad que le había proporcionado su hijo, el obstáculo más difícil fue esquivar a los guardias pero en cuestión de diez minutos estuvo en el taller de la torre norte en busca de lo pedido por su primogénito.

El número de serie que se encontraba en el papel correspondía a un informe y Steve no pudo contener su curiosidad. Pero no espero encontrar nada de lo que se encontraba allí escrito.

Todo aquel documento era un detallado informe en el que describía una amenazaba que estaba por cernirse sobre ellos, información detallada sobre esta, formas de poner repelerla, principales aliados (en el que se encontraban los vengadores fugitivos) y pequeños focos de ataques que se relacionaban con un partidario de los acuerdos. Pero el tema principal era las denominadas " _Gemas del Infinito_ "

Volvió a leer de arriba abajo el informe y se detuvo en la larga y especifica lista de aliados y frunció el ceño ante algunos nombres desconocidos.

¿Quién demonios eran los Guardianes de la Galaxia?

-No tengo opción, ¿verdad?

-No.

Observó al pequeño que lo miraba victorioso y contuvo el segundo de los suspiros que amenazaba con salir de su boca. Su especialidad nunca fueron los niños.

-¿Por qué no esperas a que la situación mejore con los mutantes y les pides a ellos ayuda?

-Porque mi papi podría estar mucho peor a cada minuto, ¡no puedo esperar! Además, prometiste que nos ayudarías ante cualquier cosa.

-Eso se lo dije a tu padre, Peter.

-¡Pero mi padre te necesita!

-Tu padre me encomendó el realizar algo Pet, pasara lo que pasara ¿entiendes? No es algo que espero que comprendas.

-Se lo de las gemas.

-¿Cómo…?

-Hackeé la base de datos de V.I.E.R.N.E.S

-Pequeño astuto…

-¿Somos una manada? Tú un día dijiste eso.

Otro suspiro contenido.

-Bien, pero recuerda, solo capto levemente las vibras emitidas por una persona, mis habilidades son más místicas por lo que no te puedo dar una precisión exacta.

-¡Muchas gracias Stephen!-los suaves brazos de Peter lo rodearon expresándole su alegría-En marcha, nos enseñaras como llegar hasta allí.

-Como si te fuera a dejar ir solo Peter, espera… ¿nos?

-Mi otro padre será el refuerzo, lo tengo todo calculado.

Un último suspiro escapó de sus labios, no era la primera vez que maldecía su debilidad frente a los Stark.


	6. When I see you

Antes de empezar muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, me animan mucho. Siento no haber podido actualizar más pronto. Pero en compensación este es un capítulo un poquito más largo. Que disfruteis.

.

.

.

14 de mayo de 2015, frente del Sanctum Sanctorum (base del Hechicero Supremo) en el 177A Bleecker Street en Greenwich Village- Nueva York

-No creo que debamos estar aquí Tony.

Una queja salió de los labios de Stark mientras se giraba para mirar en dirección de su pelirroja acompañante.

-Si no es T'Challa eres tu Natt, no sé si sea una cosa Alpha o qué demonios pero me estáis hartando…Tony no debes hacer esto, Anthony no lo hagas, Tony, Tony y Tony… ¡dejadme respirar tranquilo por un rato!

La pelirroja solo puso una expresión cansada, como una madre acostumbrada a los berrinches de su hijo.

-Sabes por qué estamos así, acabas de salir del hospital y casi no la contáis. El doctor y Helen dijeron que tenías que estar en absoluto reposo hasta que mejorara la condición…de ambos.

-Estoy embarazado no desvalido, además, ya no me duele nada.

-Ayer estuviste vomitando mientras tenías espasmos y el miércoles terminaste inconsciente en el piso del taller. No me pidas que no me preocupe-la mano de Romanof se posó en la mejilla de Stark y este cerró los ojos ante la caricia de su amiga-no cuando acabas de salir de un ataque que casi se cobra tu vida y además de estar pasando por las consecuencias de una desunión.

-Pero fue porque así lo quise.

-¿Por qué Tony? Sé que Steve ha cometido el error más grande de su vida pero si habláis quizá…

-¡No! ¿No lo entiendes Natt?-Anthony se alejó rápidamente de su mano como si su simple contacto quemara-yo no quiero nada de él, ni su anillo, ni sus promesas, sus disculpas en forma de aquella estúpida carta y un teléfono con una esperanza vacía. Ya no quiero nada de Steve Rogers.

-¿Ni a su hijo? ¿El hijo de Steve que está creciendo en tu vientre?

Natasha observó los ojos de Stark y vio que estos la miraban con terror y arrepentimiento a la vez… ¿será que si lo había pensado?

-Yo…la primera noche que estuve en el hospital lo pensé. Al principio lo odié, porque ese niño tendrá el peor papá del mundo y su otro padre seguramente estese revolcándose con su amado Bucky mientras crece, ignorando que existe.

-Tony…

Anthony levantó el dedo índice en busca de hacerla callar.

-Déjame terminar. Pensé que no valdría la pena que viviera en este mundo, odiado por ser mi hijo y el blanco de muchas amenazas. Pero luego me di cuenta que ya tenía demasiada sangre en las manos, no quería añadir la de este bebe. Él no debía cargar con mis errores y eso me hizo reconocer que en un principio, cuando recién me enteré que estaba allí lo amé y lo sigo haciendo. Es una parte de mí que no puedo quitar. Peter o María serán lo único que admitiré de Rogers.

-¿Peter o María? ¿Cuándo decidiste los nombres?

-Ayer, su felina alteza me ayudo mientras masajeaba mis pies.

-Siento que lo utilizas Tony.

-¿Yo, aprovecharme de un joven y atractivo Alpha que ofrece sus servicios y quehaceres a un embrazado y por cierto, hermoso omega? Me ofendes Viuda, creía que tenías un mejor concepto de mí.

-Tony, lo digo enserio. Al parecer T'Challa es muy atento contigo.

-Al igual que Brucie, Pepper, Visión, Rodhey y tú. Me lo dejasteis en claro. Todos somos una manada-El usuario de Iron Man froto momentáneamente su aún plano estómago y miró indecisivo el portal a su frente-Creo que hemos perdido demasiado el tiempo, es hora de hacerle una visita a nuestro nuevo brujo favorito.

Natasha asintió cambiando su rostro al de un semblante serio aunque por dentro recalcó que los sentimientos de T'Challa eran muy diferentes al del resto de la manada. Sonrió ladinamente, después de todo, el único impedimento para que hubiera un acercamiento entre T'Challa y Tony fue Steve. Pero este ya no estaba, ¿verdad?

Una serie de gruñidos empezaron a retumbar en su caja torácica. Pero a pesar de los manoteos de Tony en su brazo para que parara tenía justificación. Stephen Strange se quiso pasar de listo con su mater omega y solo un tonto no se hubiera percatado del coqueteo descarado al que se vio sometido el Stark nada más ser recibido por el dueño de aquel extraño edificio.

El individuo de la capa escarlata, otro Alpha, también conocido como el Hechicero Supremo o Doctor Strange levantó una ceja en forma de interrogante. Y Natasha quiso partírsela junto con el resto de su atractivo rostro. ¿Es que acaso no veía que ese omega ya estaba siendo cortejado? Los Alphas podías notar el manifiesto de nuevos olores predominantes en las esencias de los omegas o betas y en Tony el olor de Black Panter empezaba a ganar terreno.

Pero al parecer no lo suficiente para hacer retrocedes al mago.

-¡Natasha, basta!

Observó a Tony y vio que este la miraba con molestia, con un deje de comprensión y alivio que la calmaron un poco. Sin embargo al ver la sonrisa divertida en el rostro de Strange, quien observaba su comportamiento, Romanoff adquirió una postura más defensiva mientras ponía a Stark a su espalda.

-¡Se acabó, te vas! Me esperarás en el coche.

-Tony…

-Tony nada, nunca te habías comportado de esta forma.

Y era cierto, pero los recientes eventos tenían sus nervios a flor de piel. Tanto, que empezaba a mostrar sentimientos más abiertamente, como la ira. Pero no podía controlarlo ni nadie podía calmarla. Al no estar unida no compartía un lazo con algún individuo y la influencia de un omega sobre ella solo la calmaban medianamente. Tanto Tony como Bruce, quien había venido nada más darse el aviso de que Iron Man se hallaba inconsciente en la cama de un hospital; buscaban medios o algún remedio químico para calmar su producción de feromonas y adrenalina. Hasta ahora sin éxito.

La mirada de Tony no le dio lugar a replicas y con un suspiro abandono la habitación con elegancia y toda la dignidad que poseía, aunque sentía la mirada del hechicero siguiéndola con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en su rostro. Apretó los dientes y giro a ver a Stark cuando estuvo en el lumbral de la puerta, este ya no la miraba enfadado pero si apremiante y por un segundo le pareció distinguir un guiño en su rostro antes de continuar su camino por los pasillos. Sonrió, se le había olvidado que una de las facultades de Tony Stark era lidiar con el tipo de Alphas como Stephen Strange, lo había hecho gran parte de su vida. Además para poder siquiera llegar a tener un poco de su aprecio debías de demostrarle tu valía así como tu lealtad. Anthony Stark no confiaba en cualquiera. Ya no.

Con más tranquilidad llegó hasta las puertas de aquel edificio y con parsimonia se metió en el coche. Sabía que aquel tipo no lograría nada. Después de todo intentaría conquistar a la ex pareja del icono americano, El Capitán América y sin duda su nuevo pretendiente T'Challa de Wakanda no era alguien a quien desestimar.

Tony estaba totalmente a salvo.

-Disculpe su comportamiento, nunca se había portado así.

-Tranquilo, los jóvenes Alphas tienden a comportarse así cuando se ven amenazados. Controlan menos sus sentimientos.

-Aun así de cierta forma ella no tiene justificación.

-Dejémoslo pasar-el hombre de la capa hizo un movimiento con su mano restándole importancia-además no creo que el comportamiento de su amiga sea un impedimento para el tema que tengamos que tratar. Sígame.

El edificio del hechicero se podía describir como todo menos normal y aburrido. Cada habitación era más destacable que la otra e incluso las paredes parecían cobrar vida propia. Magia. Eso era, aunque en algunos aspectos la ciencia también estuviera incluida, pero Tony no quería escarbar en ello. Por el momento.

Llegaron a una bonita estancia que al parecer era la más recatada de todas mostrando muebles de estilo victoriano y lámparas con finos cristales en forma de telarañas. Sin duda era muy bonita, tan hermosa que lo dejó absorto y no noto la proximidad que había emprendido el hechicero porque de repente sintió su aliento tibio en su oreja.

-Hace tanto tiempo que no nos vemos, Tony…

Stark retrocedió sorprendido.

-¿Me conoce?

Stephen parpadeo sorprendido a la par que ladeaba el rostro en forma de sorpresa.

-¿No te acuerdas de mí? Supongo que es por los años, después de todo han pasado seis desde la última vez que nos vimos.

-Usted y yo… ¿Podría preguntar en dónde? si no es tanta la indiscreción, por supuesto.

-En la convención de los Dartmouth dirigida por industrias Stark, creo que un mes después de que anunciaras que eras Iron Man.

-Eso no me dice nada en concreto, durante ese tiempo aunque fui a pocas fiestas y reuniones la gente me seguía como un molesto rebaño de ovejas perdidas. ¿Hablamos?

-Si, después de todo tenías que conocer al cirujano recién egresado del momento y sobre todo la nueva sensación. Si no recuerdo mal, pronunciaste mal mi nombre, Strane…

-Steven…-involuntariamente el más pequeño retrocedió un paso-oh dios, eres tú.

.

.

.

 _29 de junio de 2009, Sala de Convenciones de la Universidad de Dartmouth- Hanover, Nuevo Hampshire, Estados Unidos._

 _-Señor Stark._

 _El recién nombrado dio la vuelta. Desde que ingresó a aquella convención la persona que más llamó su atención fue a la que acababa de llamar, después de todo, Tony Stark uno de los más bellos e inteligentes omegas calificado hasta hace un mes de libertino y fiestero, el ahora Iron Man, era alguien que era imposible de pasar bajo el ojo ajeno. A donde iba llamaba su atención. Y Stephen estaba ansioso de conocerlo._

 _-¿Puedo ayudarle?…ah_

 _-Perdone mis modales, soy Strange…_

 _-¡Oh! espere, esta noche me han pasado mencionando su apellido y alabando a su persona. Strane Steven, ¿me equivoco? El joven y renombrado cirujano de esta universidad que está causando sensación._

 _Stephen, a pesar del alago recibido hacia su persona no pudo evitar sentirse algo ofendido. Su ego gratamente incrementado por su éxito no pudo evitar detectar el matiz burlón en el tono de Stark y el desacierto en su nombre no le hizo nada de gracia. ¿Quién de allí no conocía su nombre?_

 _-Es Stephen Strange, Señor Stark._

 _-Vaya, mi error. Le pido una disculpa entonces- Tony, a pesar de acabar de emitir dichas palabras no se veía nada arrepentido- pero volviendo al punto de partida, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?_

 _Intentó calmarse, consiguiéndolo con éxito. Sus instintos Alpha al ser joven, se ponían alerta cada vez que detectaba alguna afrenta, por mínima que fuera hacia su persona. Tuvo que recordarse que esa también era otra facultad de Anthony Stark, ser atrevido tanto en su habla como en su modo de ser._

 _Una sonrisa se formó en la comisura de sus labios._

 _-La verdad, me preguntaba si me dejaría acompañarlo por el resto de la velada. Estoy algo cansado y si me ven hablando con Tony Stark dudo que me sigan hastiando con sus interminables monólogos sobre todas sus riquezas._

 _-Veo… ¿por qué no?, acompáñeme. Pero dudo serle una grata compañía._

 _-¿Es que acaso le gusta platicar?_

 _-Todo lo contrario, por eso siento que voy a aburrirle. Últimamente mis ganas de dialogar con alguien son mínimas y creo que mis conversaciones resultarían algo aburridas para alguien de su edad._

 _-Déjeme intenta comprenderlo entonces._

 _Y hablaron de todo un poco._

 _Stephen descubrió que era tan inteligente como se decía. El hombre de grandes ojos chocolate hablaba con fluidez acerca de temas políticos, sociológicos y sobre todo científicos. Sus temas algunas veces partían desde la rama de la medicina por lo que podía seguirle la conversación y objetar un punto de vista cada vez que veía oportuno. Aunque sospechaba que el tópico de esos temas se debía a que Stark no quería que este se viera perdido cuando este hablaba._

 _La velada pasó entre conversaciones dinámicas entre ambos sujetos y a medida que avanzaba la noche, Strange se engatusaba más del contrario hasta el punto que la cercanía entre Tony y él se vio claramente reducida. Y poco a poco Stephen empezó a resaltar los atributos de Stark haciendo que este empezara incomodarse._

 _Incomodidad que vio la secretaria del CEO de Stark Industries, Pepper Potts quien decidió ir en ayuda de su jefe._

 _-Señor Stark, creo que ya es hora de irnos._

 _Tony regresó a verla, aliviado. Sí, sin duda había hecho bien en ir._

 _-¿Ya?-El tono de Stark delataba cierto pesar pero sus ojos la observaban con su brillo pícaro característico-vaya pena, entonces ha sido un gusto señor S…_

 _-No tiene por qué irse señor Stark, quédese aunque sea hasta que me llamen para dar el discurso en el palco y si gusta lo podré llevar a su casa después. Su secretaria es, la que en todo caso, puede marcharse._

 _El comando fue inmediato. El tono de voz que utilizo no fue un pedido, fue una orden, haciendo que su pelirroja amiga lo mirara vacilante y que una parte de él se estremeciera, de furia. ¿A quién creía ese sujeto que le ordenaba? Anthony Stark era des controlable y rebelde, y pobre de aquel infeliz que intentara hacer que obedeciera._

 _Potts observó a su amigo angustiada por su próxima reacción. Ese hombre no tenía ni idea de lo que acababa de hacer._

 _-No le hables así._

 _-¿Disculpa?_

 _-Hasta ahora he soportado todo lo que usted ha dicho, su tono y las maneras arrogantes que tiene de tratar pero lo que si no tolero es que le hable así a mi amiga. Podrá ser un joven ahora muy respetado o un Alpha poderoso pero eso a mí no me interesa, bueno sí-y dando un paso atrás, Tony lo observó de arriba abajo-puede que solo me sea útil en la cama, aunque solo por una hora. Buenas noches señor Strane._

 _Y sin más el omega dio media vuelta arrastrando consigo a su pelirroja compañera mientras dejaban a un anonadado Stephen Strange a sus espaldas._

 _Este los vio partir con el ceño fruncido. Nadie se burlaba de él y algún día Tony Stark caería a sus pies._

 _._

 _._

 _._

-¿Ya me recuerdas?

-Sí y al parecer sigues siendo la misma persona cretina y arrogante.

Strange soltó una risa despectiva ante el comentario del otro.

-Primero hay que mirarse a uno mismo en el espejo para juzgar a los demás, ¿no lo crees Stark?

-Lo fuera, pero tu ego opaca mi reflejo así que lo siento señor _Strane._

-¿A qué has venido?

-Vine por la ayuda del Hechicero Supremo, pero…

-¿Pero?

-No esperaba que fuera tal payaso de quinta.

Ni bien dijo eso terminó de decir tuvo el rostro de Strange a dos milímetros de su cara. Parecía más animal que otra cosa y supo entonces que había metido la pata.

-¿Y me lo dices tú _Iron Man_?-el seudónimo fue pronunciado con total veneno- Tú, ¿el que creo a una máquina asesina que dejó caer un pueblo entero desde el cielo? ¿El que acaba de dejar que su esposo y su amante creen miles de muerte en la reunión de la ONU y a lo largo de esa semana? ¿Me lo dices tú, _Mercader de la Muerte_?

Tony retrocedió, herido. Intentaba olvidar su pasado pero cada palabra del hombre se le clavaba como estacas.

-No vine a pelear.

-¿Y qué es lo que has estado haciendo?

-No debí provocarte, pero lo que tengo que tratar contigo es algo importante.

-Habla.

-¿Quieres que vaya al grado o te lo voy explicando poco a po…?-un gruñido cortó sus palabras-Está bien. La amenaza más poderosa existente va a atacar la Tierra.

Doctor Strange levantó una ceja, interrogante.

-¿Y?

-¿No me escuchas? El mayor de todos los peligros se acerca.

-Ya lo sé.

-Espera, ¿cómo que ya lo sabes?

-Sí, su nombre es Dormammu y es el gobernador de la Dark Di…

-Alto-Tony cruzó los brazos hasta formar una X-Eso no es de lo que estoy hablando. Es otra cosa, no sé con exactitud quién es pero viene por las gemas del infinito.

-¿Conoces de las gemas?

-Sabes que son…en efecto, sé que se encuentran en la Tierra. -Entonces quieres que te ayude a protegerlas, lo comprendo. Las gemas es una de mis preocupaciones pero ahora como te dije Dormammu viene. Y si me vence creo que lo que tú dices será el menor de nuestros problemas.

-El sujeto del que te hablo ha arrasado planetas sin pestañear, tiene esbirros por toda la galaxia. Dormammu es el que tiene que esperar. Necesitamos reunirlas.

-Me estas pidiendo ayuda para reunir las gemas.

-Sí, sé que las captas, conoces sobre ellas y el poder que reúnen juntas. Eres vital aquí y junto con los vengadores y puede que con los mutantes…

-Espera…-Strange lo cortó, parecía anonadado- ¿Quieres que te ayude a reunir las gemas? ¿Has perdido el juicio?

-Las vamos a proteger.

-¡No! El tocarlas nos mataría y el mínimo fallo acabaría con todos nosotros. Se supone que eres listo Tony, si las reunimos se lo pondremos más fácil al enemigo. A no ser que tu…

-¿A no ser que yo qué?

-Quieres estudiarlas, ¿no es así? Quieres experimentar con ellas.

Stark retrocedió un paso.

-Solo para buscar una solución, Stephen.

-Mientes.

Strange empezó a avanzar en dirección a Iron Man emitiendo chispas amarillas en sus manos, mientras este retrocedía a cada paso que daba el contrario.

-Tu solo quieres juguetear con ellas, incluso puede que la amenaza de la que me adviertes sea una vil mentira para ayudarte.

-¡Es real! ¿Por qué sino iba a estar aquí?

-Porque sabes que no puedes localizarlas solo. Necesitas que alguien capte sus vibraciones.

-Strange.

-Cállate, solo eres un humano egoísta que no sabe con lo que quiere jugar. Si las tocas por mínimo que sea el roce estallaras en mil pedazos.

-No, busco una solución a nuestro problema, busco un…

-¿Un arma? ¿Cómo Ultron?

Stark siguió retrocediendo como si le hubieran dado una bofetada.

-Ultron no fue creado para ser un arma.

-Pero se convirtió en una, dime Tony ¿Hay algo que tengas que no sea una?

-Yo…Te juro que no es lo que busco. Solo quiero terminar con esto. ¿Crees que no estoy cansado de tantas guerras? Quiero vivir Stephen pero no podré hacerlo si no solucionamos esto.

-No te creo…Sabes creo que entiendo por qué el Capitán te abandono Tony, porque al fin comprendió tu verdadera naturaleza. Todo lo que tocas, todo lo que alguna vez posees lo destruyes y tú, tú ambicionas el poder.

Pero al contrario de lo que creyó, en vez de parecer herido la expresión de Tony cambio a una seria.

-Cree lo que quieras, me he dado cuenta que pierdo mi tiempo contigo Doctor. No vas a cambiar de opinión con respecto a mí.

Y sin más este dio media vuelta.

-¿Huyes?

-No, solo me doy cuenta cuando es una causa perdida. Nos volveremos a ver, quizá cuando el estemos a punto de morir. Que tenga un buen día Doctor Strange.

Tony Stark lo volvió a dejar como seis años atrás, confuso, airoso y aunque él no se diera cuenta, un ligero sentimiento de culpa.

.

.

.

 _18 de junio de 2015- Nueva York,_

El sabor metálico de la sangre inundó su boca mientras escupía algo de esta. Se había equivocado una vez más y su error lo estaba pagando caro. Mordo lo observaba maliciosamente mientras asentaba a su cuerpo más ataques. En su agonía vio su alrededor cubierto de llamas. Los gritos se colaban por sus oídos pero el apenas reaccionaba ante ellos. Se sentía tan entumecido…

Creyó que era Dormammu y había planificado cada ataque en su contra con la ayuda de su maestro y la de ahora su atacante, su antiguo compañero. Debió de haberse dado cuenta desde el principio, no cuando ya fuera demasiado tarde. No cuando Mordo asesinara a su maestro y reclamara para sí el título de Hechicero Supremo. No cuando supiera cada acción que iba a emprender y cada ataque que iba a realizar. Debió de darse cuenta de esos ojos codiciosos y malignos desde un principio.

Observó a su contrincante mientras este emprendía más ataques. S i tan solo pudiera llegar hasta el collar que reposaba en su cuello podría ganar, después de todo este albergaba una gema del infinito.

Se sintió peor al recordarlo. Él, que se había opuesto rotundamente a la idea de Stark, había entrado en contacto con una, por su poder, porque tenía la posibilidad de ganar a su supuesto enemigo. Y el verdadero mal se ocultó a su lado entre las sombras. Esperó hasta que pudiera contener el poder de la gema y proyectarlo para luego utilizarlo en su contra. Nada más arrebatárselo asesinó a su maestro y emprendió el ataque en su ciudad, en pos del Sanctum Sanctorum, si llegaba allí su poder sería absoluto.

Fue un estúpido y condenó a todos por su error. Reposo su cabeza en el asfalto mientras el dolor se iba perdiendo poco a poco. Abrió los ojos. Su morada, el Sanctum Sanctorum se erguía imponente a su frente. Ya todo estaba perdido.

-¿Vas a quedarte allí todo el día Doctor? Hay pacientes que atender.

La voz de Tony Stark hizo eco por todo su cuerpo y levantó su cabeza en busca de saber en qué dirección provenía esta.

Lo que veía era imposible.

Los vengadores luchaban contra Mordo, o bueno hacían el intento. Solo uno de apariencia andrógina le hacía frente a frente mientras los demás intentaban distraerlo. He allí del porque dejo de sentir dolor. Lo estaban salvando.

-Escucha Doctor, su felina alteza y yo te daremos un margen de cinco segundos. Tendrás que aprovecharlo para recuperarlo. Es la única forma. A la de tres, una, dos y…

-Tony espera, ¿por qué viniste?

Iron Man regresó a verlo mientras una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, aunque él no pudiera verla.

-Porque eres una buena persona Strange, y alguien que se arriesga para salvarnos el pellejo de un tipo como este no puede morir, no si puedo evitarlo. Vamos a atacar, atento.

Suspiró mientras se levantaba del suelo. Si moriría, al menos sabía que había hecho el intento. Ambos.

-Uno, dos y…

-Tres.

Una fuerte explosión segó varias manzanas a la redonda.

.

.

.

-Gracias.

-No me las des, estas en una camilla de hospital. No puedes agradecerme por eso.

-Yo mismo me puse en esta situación, si no me hubieras salvado…bueno, seguramente estaría en el más allá.

-¿Existe?

-Sí, aunque no creo que sea como te imaginas Tony.

-Vaya…

-Aun así disculpa. Te traté mal cuando viniste, y peor cuando mencionaste tu plan sobre las gemas y al final lo terminé usando yo mismo a mi conveniencia. Fui un idiota.

-Bueno, eso no te lo puedo refutar.

-Gracias-a la par que lo decía componía una expresión herida-eres un gran apoyo.

-¿Qué? Debía de ser sincero, tú mismo lo dijiste-calló abruptamente mientras lo miraba de forma penetrante-Entonces, ¿me ayudaras?

-¿En qué?

-Las gemas.

-No, ya has visto lo que un mal uso le hace.

-Y es eso, solo un mal uso, pero puedo enseñarte que son totalmente inofensivas. O bueno alguien puede.

Tony se acercó presuroso hacia la puerta y abriéndola hizo un par de señas a alguien que al parecer resguardaba en el exterior de la habitación. Dando un paso atrás Stark lo miró completamente feliz, como si hubiera hecho el descubrimiento del siglo.

-Stephen quiero presentarte debidamente a alguien, Visión.

.

.

.

Poco a poco el mismo hombre rojo de aspecto andrógino fue entrando, pero lo que más resaltaba sobre él era una piedra amarilla que reposaba en su frente que hasta entonces no se había fijado.

-Un gusto.

-La fórmula de los contenedores sigue fallando.

-Quizá no pones todo tu empeño.

Tony levantó la cabeza que hasta entonces estaba apoyada en el escritorio para mirarlo de manera fulminante.

-Soy Tony Stark, yo siempre pongo todo mi empeño.

-Pero al parecer no hoy, dime Tony, ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada.

-Tony…

-¡Que no es nada! ¿Todos los Alphas suponéis que pasa algo cuando uno se frustra?

-Cualquier persona Tony, además cuando a uno no le pasa nada no está con un ceño fruncido y maldiciendo por lo bajo desde que llega sin avisar a una casa ajena.

-Solo vine a visitarte Strange pero si mi compañía te resulta desagradable-el castaño empezó a recoger algo presuroso su material de trabajo.

-Alto allí-Strange detuvo todo movimiento del más pequeño-no digo eso Tony, es agradable tenerte, pero en serio ¿Qué paso?

Por breve corto de tiempo, Stephen tuvo la necesidad de apoderarse de los labios de Tony al ver como este se los mordía.

Sin embargo, se recordó que no podía hacerlo, lo asustaría.

-Es que…hoy pelee con T'Challa. Estuve un rato en la Academia X para hablar con el profesor y cuando volví con él…Stephen ¿verdad que no es normal que tú no hagas nada mientras una tipa a la que no conoces de nada se cuelgue de tu brazo? ¿Verdad que no lo es?

Observó al menor. Y vio la posición de sus manos, que en todo ese tiempo no se habían separado cuando intento detenerlo de que se fuera.

-No, no lo es.

Su corazón sufrió un pequeño vuelco al ver la amplia sonrisa de Stark.

-Lo sabía, él no puede decirme que no me exalte.

Sí, desde que lo conoció, ya nada era normal.

.

.

.

-¿Por qué sigues viniendo Tony?

Anthony quien frotaba su abultado vientre con suavidad mientras revisaba unos planos lo observó con extrañeza.

-¿Me estas echando?

Se limitó a hacer un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

-¿Entonces?

-Podrías pasar tiempo con tu manada, en vez de estar aquí, conmigo. Un extraño.

-Porque tú te niegas cada vez que te invito a una cena o a una comida con ellos, pero Stephen tú eres parte de _mi_ manada. Y si tú no vas. Yo iré donde estés tú.

Y por el resto de la tarde el conocido Doctor Strange no pudo quitar una sonrisa boba de su rostro dejando con serias dudas sobre su salud mental a su acompañante.

.

.

.

-Hacen una bonita pareja juntos, ¿verdad?

Strange giró a ver de dónde procedía el sonido. A su espalda Charles Xavier estaba siendo acompañado por su Alpha, Erick Lehnsherr mientras este empujaba suavemente la silla de su embarazado omega.

Ambos individuos esperaban su respuesta.

Pero la respuesta aunque fuera afirmativa, dolía. Solo había que mirar el hermoso cuadro que se proyectaba a su frente para que el corazón se le estrujara.

T'Challa reposaba su cabeza en el estomagó de Tony mientras lo acariciaba y a su vez el contrario paseaba sus dedos por su sedoso cabello. Cada cierto tiempo se daban un beso o una pequeña caricia producto de su nueva unión y el amor que se sentían. Amor proyectado en los ojos de ambos y en el cuello de Tony en forma de una nueva y evidente mordedura.

Por lo que aunque le doliera…

-Sí, sí que lo son.

Tony volvía a ser feliz y era lo único que le importaba.

.

.

.

-Será Peter.

-No, será María.

-Peter.

-María.

Los vengadores miraban el intercambio de palabras entre doctor Strange y la Viuda Negra como si fuera un partido de tenis. Solo le faltaban las palomitas.

-Peter.

-María.

Enserio, necesitaban esas palomitas.

-Se acabó. Si es Peter yo seré su padrino.

-Del mismo modo, si es María yo seré su padrina.

Ambos sellaron la mano y el resto del equipo agradecía que Tony ni T'Challa estuvieran allí para ver como sellaban el destino de su ahijado por algo tan estúpido.

Sí, estúpido. Por qué empezó por ver a quien entrenaría primero al niño, olvidando que uno era un mago y la otra una asesina.

.

.

.

-Dile hola a tu padrino, Peter.

Suspiró, la euforia de ver a _su ahijado_ recién nacido y el buen estado de Tony era lo más que podría pedir.

El pequeño, una cosa saludable de cinco libras y cara arrugada era lo más bonito que algunas vez había visto. Se acercó más, olía muy bien y le recordaba a todas sus cosas favoritas en el mundo.

El pequeño al detectar otro olor contrario al de sus padres abrió los ojos revelando unos profundo azules. Los de _él_.

Apretó los dientes. Se negó a que eso fuera un impedimento, era su ahijado, el hijo de Tony, un ser puro. Y los protegería. Steve Rogers no causaría más penas en ellos.

-Hola Peter.

.

.

.

 _Actualidad-_ _Sanctum Sanctorum (base del Hechicero Supremo) en el 177A Bleecker Street en Greenwich Village- Nueva York._

-¿Cuándo decías que llegaban tu padre, Peter?

-No lo sé, se supone que ya debería de estar aquí.

Suspiró. Era lo que más hacía en estos días. Su ahijado sin duda era tan específico como su padre.

-¿No tienes alguna forma de llamar a tu padre Peter? T'Challa siempre coge el teléfono cuando se trata de ti así que podrías intentarlo.

Vio como el pequeño se retorcía en su asiento incomodo mientras le daba un sorbo a su leche. Entrecerró los ojos, algo le estaba ocultando.

-Verás, exactamente no es Utata quien… ¿padrino?

Peter frunció el ceño confundido al ver como su padrino se posicionaba a su frente. Ocultándolo de algo. Una breve señal de Strange le hizo callar cualquier pregunta que fuera a formular, lo que venía al parecer era algo serio. Se encogió en su asiento, ¿y si eran los mismos tipos que se llevaron a su papi?

Mientras tanto la mente de Strange no podía estar más opuesta a los pensamientos de Peter.

Lo había detectado, aun sin conocerlo podía reconocer ese aroma en la esencia de Peter, ese aroma que aborrecía a excepción de la pequeña parte que se manifestaba en su ahijado. Ese aroma perteneciente a la persona que hizo sufrir a Tony.

Tony quien lloró por ese sujeto una tarde, la más tenebrosa de todas en ese mismo cuarto. Roto y necesitado de cariño. Recordaba sus palabras, se le grabaron a fuego lento en su mente durante todo este tiempo.

 _¿Es que no fui lo suficientemente bueno? ¿Por qué me hizo esto? ¡Yo lo quería y él me mintió! ¿Por qué?_

-¿Peter?

El pequeño Stark asomó la cabeza al llamado de la persona que empezaba a ingresar en la sala, como si la reconociera.

-Ste… ¿Papá?

Steve Rogers estaba allí y esta le haría pagar por todo lo que había hecho.

.

.

.

Peter Quill observaba el memorándum que había llegado de improviso a la central del comando de su nave.

Un mensaje de la Tierra.

¿Cómo?

La pregunta se repetía una y otra vez en su mente pero no podía darle solución.

Dudoso acercó su dedo para abrir aquello que empezaba a atormentarlo.

La imagen distorsionada poco a poco empezaba a aclararse. Cuando fue nítida la voz de lo que parecía un robot rojo y dorado empezó a retransmitirse. Sus compañeros de equipo, su manda, observaban aquello escépticos.

- _Este es un mensaje para Peter Quill, residente en el espacio. Señor Quill puede que no crea en mis palabras pero una amenaza…No puedo_

 _El robot empezó a replegar su caso rebelando el rostro de un hombre con los ojos más achocolatados que Peter había visto nunca._

 _-Yo…Nosotros…Tenemos un gran problema. Por favor ayúdennos, la Tierra…va a ser destruida._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Una de las bases secretas de Hydra-En algún lugar desconocido del Sudeste de África.

Tony observaba la pared rehuyendo la mirada de sus captores cuando estos se fueron. Sabían lo que querían. A él, su intelecto para construir armas y a su hijo.

No hacía falta que intentaran convencerlo con lo que hasta ahora eran palabras suaves.

Miró los materiales dejados sobre el escritorio de aquella sucia caverna que le recordaba tanto a su secuestro de Afganistán. Solo le haría falta un compañero.

Y eso era.

Un plan empezó a urgir en su mente mientras se acercaba con lo que esperaba que se viera, desgana a la mesa en donde estaban todas las herramientas.

Sabía que lo vigilaban, seguramente el maldito de Ross disfrutaba verlo encerrado allí, desesperado por salir, roto por no estar con su familia.

No le daría el gusto.

Abrió una hoja a la par que empezaba a trazar líneas de un plano.

Ya había estado en varios secuestros. El de los Diez Anillos fue el peor pero a la vez el más revelador. Le llevó a lo que es ahora.

Solo esperaba que Ross siguiera a cargo porque cuando llegara el verdadero jefe de esa misión no tendría piedad con él y no sería tan crédulo como Ross, que se dejaba engañar con la misma facilidad que un gato al ver un punto del láser en la pared.

Sonrió, con razón Bruce escapaba tantas veces de él.

Brucie, quien seguramente estaría algo descontrolado…

Cabeceó. No era tiempo de distraerse, esos tipos iban a por su Peter y mientras estuviera allí encerrado a su hijo y su manada corrían gran peligro. No era tiempo de distracciones.

Protegería a sus amigos, a su manada, a su esposo, a su hijo.

Acarició su estómago.

A sus dos hijos.


	7. Alive

_Presente.-Mansión Xavier para jóvenes talentos, en el condado de Westchester aproximadamente 93 kilómetros al noreste de la ciudad de Nueva York._

Si las miradas mataran Ororo ya estaría enterrada a cien metros bajo el suelo. Cohibida, Munroe intentó esconderse tras el amplio cuerpo de Logan pero este, nada más ver al jovencito Lehnsherr la abandonó en pos del niño dejándola totalmente desprotegida. Lo maldijo en silencio, Logan nunca la respaldaba. No desde aquella vez…

Sacudió la cabeza y compuso su semblante a uno libre de expresión mientras observaba a todos con fría indiferencia.

Algunos alumnos expresaban en sus ojos la curiosidad que les producía aquella escena mientras otros idealizaban disparatadas conjeturas del comportamiento entre su maestra y los héroes recién llegados, pero ninguno se atrevió a emitir ninguna palabra. No se sentían tan suicidas después de lo ocurrido y preferían salir indemnes de aquel enfrentamiento de miradas.

Shuri solo pudo chasquear la lengua mientras observaba como _Storm_ se internaba en la academia con la excusa de ayudar a sus estudiantes.

 _Patética._

La palabra cruzó por la cabeza de más de uno, pero se repetía constantemente en la mente de la princesa wakandiana. Pero… ¿cómo no pensarlo? Hacia no más de cinco minutos que Munroe había estado interactuando con su hermano, intentando _engatusarlo_ con pestañeos, liberación de feromonas, sonrisas coquetas y un escote más pronunciado del que ya llevaba mientras era observada por todos los presentes. Esa omega no tenía ni un solo rastro de pudor ni vergüenza en su sistema. Y Shuri nada más bajar del Quinjet que la había llevado hasta Westchester, tomo la decisión que toda buena hermana y cuñada haría: bajarle los humitos y el egocentrismo a esa mujer, así fuera por las malas.

\- Bahlale kude xa ufuna ukuba ndenze loo nto, ulisela.

 _(-Apártate si no quieres que yo lo haga, ladrona.)_

Ororo contuvo un gruñido en su garganta a modo de respuesta, mientras notaba como la princesa wakandiana se acercaba a ellos. Si no eran Stark y el engendro que tenía por hijo era la mojigata hermana de T'Challa.

-Ndiyanithanda, Akuzigcinile ngenxa amazwi ephuma emlonyeni wam, Shuri.

( _-yo que tú, vigilaría las palabras que salen de mi boca, Shuri.)_

-Ndithi into enye, sikhumbule nimthethayo kwaye ekufuneka thobela. Ukuba ufuna kukuhlonela kuya kufuneka bengakhange benze nto, kodwa zinikela ingcamango... Ngaba kunokwenzeka ukuba sele esebenza yoonongogo, Ororo?

(- _Te digo lo mismo, recuerda con quien hablas y a quien debes obediencia. Si quieres respeto tendrás que ganártelo, pero con la impresión que das... ¿Es que acaso estas trabajando en un burdel, Ororo?_ )

-Ningathini na...? _(-¿Cómo osas...?)_ -Ororo la fulminó con la mirada mientras empezaba a acercarse peligrosamente a Shuri- Akuyazi into wena nxamnye. ( _No sabes con lo que te enfrentas.)_

-Ngokwenene? (¿ _Enserio?)_ -como toda buena guerrera, Shuri emprendió la marcha hasta encontrarse frente a frente con Ororo- Yiya phambili, Imimoya rider entle. _(Adelante, Hermosa jinete de los vientos.)_

Para los que sintieron la atmosfera pesada, no se equivocaba. El cielo empezó a encapotarse de negras nubes a la par que en el horizonte empezaban a divisarse rayos. Los ojos de Storm relampagueaban prometiendo venganza y dolor.

Charles, quien había permanecido en silencio junto a su pareja e hijo decidió que ya era suficiente. Los Vengadores no se veían para nada contentos con la actitud de Storm y el que esta empezara una pelea con Shuri solo agraviaba las cosas. Con determinación, entregó a su hijo a su esposo quien lo recibió gustoso en sus brazos mientras su pequeño lo observaba con preocupación y un tierno puchero en sus labios. Decidió no hacer caso a los gestos del infante sabiendo que si lo miraba por más de unos minutos cedería a los caprichos de este y con determinación, emprendió el camino hacia las dos mujeres que se fulminaban con la mirada.

Los presentes no hicieron más que ponerse alerta mientras observaban acercarse al líder de los mutantes. No es que no confiaran en las habilidades del profesor, pero todos sabían que el telépata no sería rival para las dos en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Los vengadores se pusieron firmes en caso de luchar. A una señal de descontrol por parte de Shuri o Charles y ellos cargarían en contra de Storm, sin importar que esta fuera una poderosa mutante y ellos estuvieran en territorio ajeno. Mientras aguardaban una sola pregunta pasaba por sus mentes: ¿Por qué T'Challa no hacía nada?

La respuesta era simple. T'Challa sumido en su propio mundo, lleno de desesperación por saber en dónde estaba el bastardo de Rogers quien había huido con su hijo, no hacía caso del exterior desde que Shuri le había informado de la desaparición de su pequeño.

Ni siquiera notaba la tensión por la próxima batalla o como del cielo empezaban a crepitar relámpagos. Solo despertó cuando gotas empezaron a empañar su cara y gruñidos casi apagados por el feroz viento le dieron la señal de lo que se estaba llevando a cabo.

Sacudió su cabeza aturdido mientras observaba a su hermana y a Storm.

¿Por qué siempre que se veían esas dos peleaban?

Sí bien sabía la respuesta, T'Challa la ignoraba deliberadamente. Y como en todas las veces anteriores se acercó presuroso a las dos mujeres y al profesor que intentaba dialogar con ellas aunque sin mucho éxito.

¿Es qué ninguna veía que no era el momento para pelear?

Steve Rogers había huido con su hijo a dios sabe dónde y Tony seguía desaparecido.

Observó a Shuri. La única familia que ahora le quedaba.

¿Sería que los dioses no querían que él fuera feliz?

Primero su madre, luego su padre, su amado Tony y ahora su hijo Peter.

Apuro el paso, justo a tiempo para evitar que la mano de Ororo tocara la cara de su hermana. Cuando esta regresó a verlo, toda furia de su rostro se había extinguido por otro sentimiento, pero él no quería saber nada de eso y sin ser totalmente bruco la alejo varios metros de su hermana.

-¿En qué estabas pensando, Ororo?

-Hermano…

-¿Y tú también Shuri? ¿Qué crees que estabas haciendo al intentar pelear aquí? Estamos faltándole el respeto a Charles.

-T'Challa, yo…déjame explicarte-Los intentos de avance de Munroe se vieron interrumpidos por la fría mirada de este, asustándola ligeramente. Nunca, en el tiempo en el que se habían conocido, T'Challa la había mirado enfadado. Nunca.

-Ya basta. Antes os llevabais bien, no entiendo por qué ahora no. Pero ya no lo aguanto. Ororo, te pido que te alejes hasta que los problemas entre tú y mi hermana se resuelvan. Hasta que vuelvas a ser una amiga.

-Ukanti ubuza? Le injakazi wazama ukumbulala...

 _(¿Y todavía lo preguntas? Esta zorra intentó matar…)_

-Kwanele, Shuri.

 _(-Ya basta, Shuri)_

 _-_ Kutheni?

 _(-¿Por qué?)_

-Tony xolela, nokuba kufuneka kwanele.

 _(-Tony la perdonó, y eso debería bastarnos.)_

Shuri frunció los labios pero obedeció a las palabras de su hermano. Por lo que, dando media vuelta emprendió la marcha hasta llegar donde estaba la manada de su hermano esperando a que este se dignara a llegar, pero como no, Munroe volvió a detenerlo.

-T'Challa, por favor no me alejes. Hablemos. Tú y yo tuvimos…

-Eso fue pasado, ya estoy cansado de repetírtelo. No hagas que el poco respeto que todavía te guardo cómo amiga acabe Ororo.

Y sin más el rey wakandiano se reunió con su manada en busca de desarrollar un plan para encontrar a su hijo, oyendo como Xavier y Munroe se alejaban. No se dio la vuelta hasta cinco minutos después, en el que escuchaba los pasos de Storm perderse en la mansión, con una mirada nostálgica en su rostro. Echaba de menos a la que, en algún tiempo, había sido una gran amiga.

La respuesta ante su errático comportamiento, a la furia de su hermana, a la defensiva de los vengadores y de varios miembros de la manada X era el amor que le tenía Ororo Munroe.

Un amor por el que ella estuvo dispuesta a matar.

Un amor que se volvió su obsesión.

Un amor que alguna vez compartió con la chica, antes de que llegara Tony Stark a sus vidas.

Desde que T'Challa lo conoció poco a poco se fue alejando de ella.

El cariño era vacío, los besos abstraídos y las palabras de amor se acabaron.

Llegó la verdad.

 _Ororo sabes que siempre te he sido sincero y esto me está matando. Estar contigo y pensar en él me hace sentir sucio y miserable. Ororo, lo siento…ya no te amo._

Y Ororo odió a Tony Stark, desde su nombre a su progenie. Le había arrebatado a su prometido sin vergüenza alguna, el cariño de su futura cuñada, el respeto de su manada y gran parte de su cordura.

Dentro de la mansión X, Munroe reprimió un gruñido a la par que furiosas lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro.

La furia la embargó. Su vida era perfecta antes que llegara…ese. Pero lo pagaría caro.

Miró el brazalete escondido entre sus ropajes. El símbolo rojo compuesto por una calavera unida a varios tentáculos brillaba al ser reflejado contra el sol.

Tanto Tony Stark como Peter Stark pagarían lo que le habían arrebatado.

Cumpliría esa promesa. Incluso si eso le costaba su último aliento.

 _Sanctum Sanctorum (base del Hechicero Supremo) en el 177A Bleecker Street en Greenwich Village- Nueva York_

Sabía que su padre no sería tan bien recibido entre los miembros de su manada. Pero no esperaba que fuera tan mal. Sinceramente, esto se le había salido de las manos.

Oyó un golpe sordo y asomó su cabecita por la esquina de la mesa que utilizaba como refugio. Su padrino había caído al suelo y sangre estaba saliendo de la comisura de sus labios. Aunque su padre no se veía mejor. Varios moretones asomaban por su rostro mientras que su uniforme se encontraba maltrecho.

Chasqueo la lengua.

A este paso esos dos acabarían matándose y si quería recuperar a su papi los necesitaba vivos. Y si es posible de una pieza. A ambos.

Observó su alrededor desesperado, en busca de algo que le ayudara para parar aquella masacre entre Alphas.

Y de repente aparecieron. Parecían los petos de dos armaduras viejas, pero si en el cartel que estaba colocado en el lado inferior de estas ponía " _No tocar"_ , supuso que le ayudaría a detener a esos dos neandertales que tenía como familia.

Con mucho cuidado avanzó hacía los restos de las armaduras, colocadas en la otra esquina entre una vidriera vacía y un librero lleno, a diez pasos de la puerta.

Al llegar se apoyó en el librero y con cuidado, poco a poco fue desenroscando aquellos curiosos artefactos. Al desatarlos los tiró al suelo produciendo cierto estrepito pero los dos mayores seguían enfrascados en su batalla destruyendo de paso el resto de la habitación y volando por los aires la pequeña mesa de trabajos en la que tenía algunos planos para su futuro proyecto.

Bufó molesto. Eso de ser Alpha parecía convertir a uno en un chacal falto de todo raciocino y Peter rogaba que en el momento de su presentación no le tocara ser uno.

Ya vería el tío Stephen. Papi seguro que regañaba a su padrino por haber destruido sus planos.

Aguardó algunos minutos, esperando a que se distrajeran para poder lanzarles aquellas cosas. No sabía el funcionamiento de esos instrumentos pero si el tío Stephen lo tenía, supuso que era muy peligroso. Y así no fuera un arma se veía pesada, aunque él al cogerlas no sentía nada. Pero era normal, desde un inicio los objetos de lo eran nada pesados, incluso levantó un sillón con una sola mano cuando buscaba un muñequito de acción. En esas ocasiones su papi le decía que había sacado la fuerza de su padre, acompañado de un tierno abrazo y un beso en la frente. Peter siempre creyó que se refería a Utata, pero ahora…

Miró la espalda del rubio adulto. Había escuchado del Capitán América cuando era pequeño. A su papi le gustaba contarle historias, los niño en la escuela hablaban de las hazañas del Ícono Americano y como todo infante, le gustaba imitar lo que veía. Por lo que los posters, juguetes e historietas del Capitán América adornaban una parte de su cuarto. Peter creció admirándolo. Lo admiraba antes de enterarse de la verdad.

Todavía le es confuso. Nunca entendió el porqué de las caras de sus tíos al verlo utilizar algo referente a su héroe, ni tampoco por qué siempre esquivaban mencionarlo. Por lo que Peter sabía, Steve Rogers perteneció a los Vengadores e incluso se podía notar la camaradería que había entre los miembros del equipo por fotos que conseguía de internet. Pero supuso que eso había cambiado cuando él y la otra mitad del equipo se habían ido. A Peter en su momento le pareció cool, esa fuga representaba para él un deseo de libertad que tenía el patriota americano.

Cuando se atrevió a preguntar a su familia del porqué seguía esa reticencia por aquella figura ausente, se produjo una ligera confusión. La única respuesta que obtuvo fue un " _eres demasiado joven para entenderlo_ " entre un tenso silencio. No volvió a preguntar nada más y cuando quiso averiguarlo por medio del adorado Google, descubrió que toda página e información sobre Steve Rogers había sido restringida para su uso.

Por lo que con el tiempo se fue olvidando de lo que representaba ese rubio y se concentró en crecer, hasta que su papi desapareció. Los primeros días fueron muy caóticos, solo siendo plenamente consiente cuando llegaron a una residencia de Wakanda en la que nunca había estado antes, donde unos ojos azules lo fulminaban con la mirada nada más verlo. Sintió miedo mientras veía a ese hombre, quien había estado colgado en la pared de su habitación, acercarse peligrosamente. Utata y tía Natt lo pusieron a sus espaldas, defendiéndolo de la amenaza que empezaba a representar aquel rubio.

Después, supo que él era su verdadero padre. Esa noche lloró en los hombros de Utata mientras este le explicaba con voz queda la verdadera situación. Le explicó por qué Steve Rogers nunca estuvo a su lado.

A pesar de la rabia surgida, Utata le pidió que no odiara. El resentimiento solo causaría más dolor y de esa forma nunca sería feliz. Le recordó que aunque Steve nunca estuvo, él siempre fue su padre y lo seguiría siendo. Utata amaba a su pequeño sin importar que no fuera suyo. Padre e hijo durmieron más unidos que nunca. Al día siguiente Peter le comunicó a Utata que no quería ver a Steve Rogers. Necesitaba asimilar que tenía otro padre, necesitaba tiempo. Y como todo buen padre T'Challa lo hizo, llegando a pelear con Steve por eso.

Otra junta fue hecha entre esos vengadores renegados que ya no le parecían tan cools y su manada. Peter se pasó rehuyendo de la mirada de su padre, pero cuando Utata y él empezaron a pelear decidió que ya era suficiente. Sí, tenía otro padre, pero a la vez uno de sus progenitores estaba desaparecido, y si a Rogers le importaba lo suficiente le ayudaría a encontrarlo. Y fiel a los ideales por los que era conocido, el buen Cápitan no falló a sus expectativas cuándo aceptó la tregua con Utata.

Ni bien ambos adultos se pusieron de acuerdo, la academia X fue atacada. Estaba muy preocupado por sus amigos de allí y sobre todo por Peter Lehnsherr, su…mejor amigo. Por lo que comprendió que si iba, solo sería un estorbo y distracción. Los Vengadores fueron corriendo al llamado de ayuda y Peter se quedó en Wakanda debido a su insistencia.

Al caer la noche cayó rendido en el regazo de su nuevo amigo, Scott Lang, quien era tan jovial como un niño. Al despertar, su padre lo miraba con suma adoración y cariño. A pesar de la incertidumbre que le generaba aquel hombre supo que sus sentimientos hacía él eran totalmente sinceros y se planteó darle una oportunidad. Mientras pensaba en eso, una brillante idea se le ocurrió. Su padrino, quien se había recluido nada más supo que Tony estaba desaparecido podría ayudar a encontrarlo. Solo necesitaba llegar a Nueva York. Se removió de los brazos de Steve y al estar en el suelo le explicó su brillante plan al rubio.

Media hora después, ambos estaban a bordo del Quinjet rumbo a los Estados Unidos. En el transcurso del viaje charlaron de todo un poco y descubrieron que tenían gustos similares en el arte así como en su forma de ser. La conversación se alargó de forma amena hasta llegar a Long Island y Steve tuvo que ocultar el Quinjet. Rogers se dio cuenta del aspecto cansado de su hijo por lo que decidió ir a comprarle un desayuno al pequeño. En su soledad, el joven Stark recordó de unos planos de los que habló su padre y se preguntó si el tío Stephen podría necesitarlos. Con una nueva idea, Peter Stark salió de la nave en busca de un taxi dejando una nota a su espalda. Al llegar donde su padrino, solo le tocó esperar a su padre, que dio como resultado la lucha que se desarrollaba en el presente. Con su padre y su tío peleándose y el con armaduras maltrechas en la mano.

Y así viendo que ambos Alphas le daban la espalda les lanzo las armaduras. Lo que ocurrió a continuación se quedó grabado en la mente de Peter, nombrando a ese momento, el suceso más gracioso que ocurrió en toda la semana.

Ni bien los petos entraron en contacto con los cuerpos estos empezaron a replegarse, expandiéndose por todo el cuerpo de sus víctimas y congelando sus extremidades hasta dejarlos completamente inmóviles, con la columna y brazos inclinados. Desde un punto de vista externo, parecía que ambos hombres estaban practicando pasos de brake dance hasta llegar a una posición que había visto en unas caricaturas cuando estos corrían.

Su padrino fue el primero en reaccionar.

-Peter, ¿qué significa esto?

-Significa que estas atrapado en esa cosa, padrino-

Strange entrecerró los ojos molesto, esa soberbia y picardía al hablar sin duda era un rasgo Stark.

-Peter…

-Padrino…

Finalmente el suspiro que estuvo retenido todo este tiempo en los labios de Strange se vio finalmente liberado.

-Peter, si no me desatas no podré encontrar a tu padre.

-lo haría tío, pero…-Stark cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho mientras miraba a ambos adultos reprobatoriamente-vuestras almas chacales me muestran que no puedo hacerlo.

-Peter…-desde su posición, Steve lo miraba con unos ojos de cachorrito y una expresión confundida que lo hacían sumamente adorable, a pesar de los moretones en su rostro-en verdad, no entiendo por qué me atacó. Ni siquiera vine a pelear.

-¿Qué no viniste a pelear?-intentando remover los grilletes de sus muñecas sin éxito, Stephen solo podía mandarle airosas miradas a su compañero de calvario-Bastardo, después de todo el daño que has hecho.

-Ni siquiera lo conozco, señor y dudo haberle hecho algún daño entonces. Pero si es así lo siento.

-¡A mí no, idiota!-Rogers le envió una mirada confundida, si no le había hecho nada, ¿por qué este hombre peleaba contra él?. Viendo su confusión a Strange no le quedó más que proseguir-a Tony.

La expresión de Steve cambió a una agria al instante mientras sus ojos se veían terriblemente heridos.

-Yo, nunca quise hacerle daño. Ese día…ese día no era totalmente yo. Ni siquiera me reconozco en mis recuerdos y pensar que…-su mirada se posó en Peter-el solo pensar que puede haberlos matado hace que me dé náuseas y me odie cada vez más, Peter.

-Ese arrepentimiento viene un poco tarde ¿no?, pedazo de hipócrita.

-Ya basta-la voz calma de Peter los obligó a ambos a dejar de pelear-padrino por favor, padre se ve arrepentido. Además le necesitamos.

-¿Vas a creerle? No sabes cuánto tu padre sufrió…

-Exacto, no lo sé. Mi padre nunca, ni cuando me contaba las historias del Capitán América mostro ira o dolor. Solo paz. Además, dime tío, ¿tú nunca has herido a alguien? Por favor…solo, deténganse, ambos.

Esperó sus respuestas. Una vino en forma de un suspiro resignado y la otra en un asentimiento de cabeza. Sonrió, por fin esos dos podrían entenderse y empezar con lo verdaderamente importante.

-Bueno, tenemos que movernos ya. Si nos damos prisa, rescataremos más rápido a papi y podremos estar en Wakanda para la cena sin que Utata se dé cuenta…

-Wow, quieto ahí soldado-a pesar de que le parecía adorable el entusiasmo de su hijo, Steve se dio cuenta de que este se apuraba demasiado, más cuando lo vio con la disposición de salir por la puerta-Creo que tienes que desatarnos primero para luego poder buscar a Tony. Ni con magia, se encuentra a una persona tan fácil, Peter.

Con reticencia, el hechicero a su lado asintió.

-No podemos ir por las bravas Peter. Y si quieres que te ayudemos empieza a desatarnos. ¿Está bien?

El jovencito a su frente asintió comprensivamente.

-Bien, desátanos.

-No.

Ambos adultos se miraron confusos. ¿No?

-¿Por qué no?-Soltaron a la vez con un autentica expresión de confusión.

-Es que…es que no sé cómo hacerlo.

Stephen cerró los ojos, por alguna razón, ya se esperaba algo como eso.

-Está bien, Peter. Te indicaré cómo desatarnos. Primero, acércate para que pueda mostrarte-mientras el joven Stark se acercaba una duda empezó a formarse en su mente- dime hijo, si encontramos a tu padre ¿qué excusa le darás a T'Challa?

-¿Cómo?

-Ya sabes, una persona no aparece así porque sí de la nada. ¿Qué le dirás?

-La verdad es que no se me ha ocurrido nada aún. Pero ya lo haré y sé que Utata no se enfadará tanto cuando vea que hemos encontrado a papi-una risa escapó de sus labios-lo peor que podría pasar es que se enterara justo ahora que no estoy en Wakanda.

-¡Peter Stark!

El potente grito venido desde la planta baja, estremeció al pequeño mientras que el Doctor y el Capitán se tensaban. A los pocos minutos la figura de Pantera Negra apareció en el umbral de la puerta recorriendo con su dura mirada el desastre en el que se había convertido aquella habitación hasta posarse en los tres sujetos, que lo miraban alerta. Sin embargó su furiosa mirada solo poso en uno de ellos y avanzó rápidamente hacia él.

-¡Tú!...¿Te encargo la seguridad de mi hijo y lo traes sin mi consentimiento hasta aquí? ¡Sucio Patán, sabía que no podía confiar en ti!

-Utata yo lo convencí, no te enfades con él…

-¡No intentes justificarlo jovencito, y tú también! ¿En qué demonios pensabas? Te quedaste en Wakanda porque dijiste que no causarías problemas y estarías a salvo. ¡Y a la media hora, ya corrías a otro continente!, si no fuera por Shuri, a saber cuándo me hubiera enterado. ¡Quizá, cuando haya tenido que ir a recoger tu cuerpo, Peter!

El pequeño maldijo en silencio. Se había olvidado por completo de la tía Shuri.

-Por favor T'Challa, déjame explicarte.

¡-Cállate Rogers!, estoy a un solo paso de golpearte en el maldito rostro.

-Hazlo por favor.

-Padrino no ayudas

-No intento ayudar, Peter.

Peter Stark solo pudo guardar silencio mientras escuchaba los reclamos de su padre a la vez que recorría con sus ojos la habitación. ¿Habría otra de esas armaduras en la que su padre y tío estaban encarcelados? Si ésa así que apareciera, porque la necesitaba.

Observó el rostro airoso de Utata y tragó en seco.

En serio, la necesitaba con urgencia.

 _En algún lugar del espacio, Cerca del Planeta Xandar. Nave de los Guardianes de la Galaxia._

Peter Quill volvió a accionar la grabación mientras la música se reproducía en sus oídos.

Necesitaba meditar sobre lo ocurrido, e incluso Gamora comprendió que necesitaba su espacio.

La cuestión erradicaba en una sola cosa: ¿Ayudar o no a la Tierra?

Técnicamente él no le debía nada a ese planeta. Pero si ignoraba ese llamado de ayuda recaería en su conciencia la extinción de gran parte de la raza humana y que además, ellos estaban intentando ser _"los buenos"_. Y un deber de los tipos nobles era intentar ayudar a los más necesitados.

Otra razón era Thanos, si era cierto como había dicho el sujeto del video, Thanos iba a la tierra, en busca de las gemas restantes y de paso exterminar a ese planeta. Y a pesar de ser uno de los tipos más poderosos del planeta, llevaban tiempo persiguiendo a Thanos con el propósito de detenerlo.

Sabiendo estos motivos, ¿por qué la reticencia?

Fácil. No podía creer que alguien de la tierra pudiera hacer contacto con su nave, más aún cuando esta se encontraba a millones de años luz de ese planeta y los humanos todavía no eran lo suficientemente inteligentes para desarrollar y aprender la avanzada ingeniera en sistemas que ellos portaban. Por lo que a Peter respectaba eso podría ser una trampa, y ni de broma el joven omega arriesgaría la vida de su manada por lo que bien podría ser un llamado falso.

Pero de nuevo esos ojos achocolatados le perseguían al cerrar los ojos. Esos ojos que expresaban el miedo, la esperanza y determinación así como sabiduría. Unos ojos muy especiales que Quill no podía sacar de su cabeza al pensar el solo hecho de que fuera verdad aquel problema y que por ignorar aquel llamado, esos ojos desaparecerían. Ya estaba decidido.

Sintiendo el cuerpo pesado se levantó de su cama y tras un recorrido que se le hizo eterno llegó hasta el puente de mando, donde se encontraban sus amigos, su manada, y los observó uno a uno. Nunca se perdonaría si algo les pasaba pero, a la vez no podría cargar con todas las muertes que se avecinaban si no hacía nada.

-¿Peter, te sientes bien?

Gamora lo observó con ojos preocupados que pocas veces se dejaban ver y cerró los suyos ante la caricia en su mejilla. Sí, unos ojos muy bonitos pero no tan hermosos como aquellos chocolate…Que la Tierra agradeciera al usuario de estos porque gracias a ellos…

-Vamos a salvar ese planeta, chicos.

 _Sanctum Sanctorum (base del Hechicero Supremo) en el 177A Bleecker Street en Greenwich Village- Nueva York_

Cuando Utata sacó toda su frustración hasta quedarse sin voz fue cuando abrazó de forma desesperada Peter mientras emitía leves gemido heridos en su oreja.

-Estaba tan preocupado, hijo. No sabes cuánto.

Pocas eran las veces en las que el pequeño Stark había visto a su Utata así de débil dando como resultado que una parte de él odiara esos momentos y otra se enterneciera.

-Lo siento, no volveré a hacerlo.

-Más te vale jovencito, solo espera hasta que lleguemos a casa. Se acabaron los proyectos durante una larga temporada Peter.

-¡No, Utata!

Haciendo caso omiso de los lamentos de su pequeño, T'Challa procedió a liberar a los prisioneros, aunque su mirada reprobatoria indicaba que todavía no había perdonado del todo a Steve. Y cogiendo la mano de su hijo y dándole una advertencia a Rogers, T'Challa ponía rumbo hacia la puerta de aquella destrozada estancia.

-Muchas gracias por todo Stephen, ciento que Peter te haya molestado. Cubriré los gastos de tu habitación.

-Objetos místicos tienen un valor mucho más allá del monetario, pero no te preocupes. Fue culpa mía así que tranquilo, pero T'Challa.

-Dime.

-¿No quieres que te ayude a encontrar a Tony?

-No, mi esposo te encargó una misión y tienes que cumplirla sin distracciones, Doctor.

-¿Vigilar las gemas verdad?-el rey y el doctor callaron viendo ligeramente sorprendidos a Steve, este incomodo señaló su mochila-leí un informe.

-Vaya, al parecer creo que podría aportar un mínimo de ayuda, señor Rogers-el hechicero lo miro de arriba abajo mientras una sonrisa sarcástica se formaba en sus labios-ojalá que no lo maten hasta que nos volvamos a ver.

-No inicies una pelea, Stephen. Además, no…-todo dialogo fue interrumpido cuando su comunicador empezó a sonar-Aquí Black Panter.

- _T'Challa soy yo, Natasha. ¿Ya tienes a Peter?_

-Sí, también estoy con el Capitán.

 _-Bien, necesitamos que vengáis a la mansión X cuanto antes. Tenemos que irnos._

-¿Pasó algo, Natt?

Su expresión bastó para que los demás residentes de aquella estancia también se preocuparan. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

 _-Sí. No es nada malo. De hecho es la mejor noticia que…Shuri ha sido informada hace unos momentos por unos guardias. Un comerciante encontró en la mitad del desierto a un hombre. A un omega para ser específicos. Estaba desmayado. Ahora está en la enfermería de Wakanda._

-¿Quieres decir que…?

- _Sí, T'Challa. Encontramos a Tony_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey, soy yo, la descuidada autora de esta historia. Descuidada porque actualicé el fanfic en otra página y no en esta, y lo siento mucho. Prometo no volver a cometer tal descuido._

 _Por otra parte quería agradeceros por los reviews, no teneís ni idea de cuanto me animan para seguir continuando la historia, gracias. Sois maravillosas._

 _Una última cosa, no lo he comentado aquí pero he decidido que Peter será un Alpha, ¿quién quereís que sea su compañero?_

 _Bueno, no os molesto más y pjalá que disfruteis de la lectura._

 _Saludos._

 _..._

 _Dos corazones._

Eso es lo que dijo Visión, el latido de dos corazones resonaban fuertes y claros en Tony Stark.

 _Dos corazones._

¿No era eso maravilloso?

Un bebé. Un bebé que había sobrevivido a todo el calvario que su padre había pasado. Un luchador.

Un hijo de Tony. Bueno, otro más, y solo con ver a su pequeño Peter sabía que aquel infante sería igual de perfecto que su padre.

 _Dos corazones._

El fantasma de una sonrisa apareció en su boca.

A su alrededor todo daba vueltas a pesar de saber que estaba estático, no podía oír nada así como tampoco veía las expresiones consternadas dirigidas hacia él.

Sentía que su mundo se caía en pedazos.

Tony estaba a salvo, por fin podría verlo. Tony…

Anthony Edward Stark había salido físicamente indemne de su cautiverio y por si las buenas nuevas no faltaran, iba a tener otro hijo.

 _Dos corazones._

Maravillosas noticias, ¿cierto?

¿Por qué no se alegraba entonces?

¿Por qué sentía esas horrorosas ganas de llorar?

Puede que fuera el observar la alegría y el alivio en los ojos de T'Challa.

Puede que fuera porque esta vez aquel niño…

 _No era suyo._

-Natasha ha llamado, dice que Tony todavía no despierta.

-¿Cuántos días han pasado? De no despertar podría haberse inducido a un estado de coma.

-Probablemente, por eso me han pedido ir a verle. Si puedo entrar a su mente encontraré una forma de que despierte.

-Es un milagro que ambos hayan salido ilesos, ¿no lo crees?

A su lado, su esposo se removió nervioso, profundizando más su ceño.

-Eso es lo que más me preocupa Erik, que tanto Tony como su hijo hayan salido sanos. Puede que eso me revuelva la conciencia, pero que una persona no tenga ni una herida después de un secuestro no es normal.

-Yo también pensaba eso. Si vas a despertarlo convendría de paso que vieras en sus recuerdos.

Charles ladeó su cabezo en un gesto preocupado expresándolo claramente en sus ojos azules.

-¿Tú crees que sería lo correcto?

-No estoy seguro, pero por el bien de ellos, por el de la pequeña arañita, habrá que hacerlo; recuerda que el blanco de todo este teatro no solo era Tony-rápidamente Erik envió una mirada de disculpa a su conyugue por las palabras dichas, como si temiera que este pudiera hacerle algún reclamo por sobreponer la seguridad del otro Stark-No me malinterpretes, claro que también me preocupa su padre pero…creo que me he encariñado más con el chico.

El omega solo sonrió divertido, mientras miraba como su esposo cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho y se acomodaba mejor en la cama, en señal de azoramiento.

-¿Solo encariñado? Recuerdo que alguien estuvo a punto de pelearse con Stephen por el título de padrino.

-¡Y hubiera sido mío, si no fuera por las trampas de ese hombre!

-Erik-usando su tono más conciliador, Charles decidió calmar a su pareja antes de que el amo del magnetismo utilizara accidentalmente sus poderes y despertara sus estudiantes-él ganó justamente, recuerda que se los pidió primero. Llegaste demasiado tarde, cariño. Pero mira el lado bueno, puedes ser el padrino del pequeño que viene.

-¡Pero yo quería a Peter, Charles! Hubiera sido perfecto. Solo imagínatelo, nuestros dos Peter. El pequeño dúo dinámico.

-¿Nuestro hijo también?

-Claro que sí, ambos son mejores amigos después de todo. Se conocen desde que andaban en pañales. A Peter es al único que le confió a nuestro pequeño.

-¿Y se lo confiarías también en el altar? Imagínate, tanto Peter como… ¿sabes? Es muy confuso a veces, los dos se llaman Peter.

-Tú no quisiste llamar a nuestro hijo Pietro.

Un golpe en el hombro deshizo su reclamo.

-Voy a utilizar Benjamín para referirme al hijo de Tony, así no se nos hará tan confuso. Bueno como decía, solo imagínate que llegase el caso en que nuestro hijo fuera un Omega y Benjamín un Alpha, o viceversa. ¿Le seguirías confiando a nuestro Peter?

Lehnsherr cayó en un repentino mutismo y se sentó apoyando su espalda en la cabecera de la cama. Su esposo le secundó rápidamente, preocupado de su próxima reacción. Después de todo, y a pesar de lo bien que podría caerle Benjamín, un hijo siempre iría primero.

-Si llegase a ser el caso-una sonrisa siniestra se posó en los labios de Lehnsherr- _Benjamín_ tendrá que demostrarme mucho más, me mostrará cuánto vale antes de que decida si lo despedazo o no. Pero mira el lado bueno Charles, si llegara a esos extremos, cualquier pretendiente de nuestro hijo se lo pensaría dos veces y Peter se quedaría siempre con nosotros.

Como respuesta Charles solo negó mientras una sonrisa divertida se posaba en sus finos labios.

-Nunca cambias, Erik.

El Alpha sonrió seductoramente mientras se posicionaba encima del cuerpo de su marido.

-Nunca-y prosiguió a besar el cuello de su marido-Charles, nuestro hijo está dormido…

Un suspiro salió de los labios del omega a medida que sentía como las manos de su esposo bajaban por su cuerpo. Erik tenía razón, su hijo estaba dormido.

Nada los interrumpiría.

Pero tan sumidos como estaban el uno en el otro, ninguno se dio cuenta que la persona que creían que estaba dormida había despertado por una pesadilla.

En otra circunstancia el niño habría corrido donde sus padres encontrándose con una escena muy comprometedora, pero esta vez el joven peli plateado decidió correr a otros brazos que empezaron a darle más seguridad que el de sus propios padres.

Sus pasos lo guiaron hasta la habitación que en un futuro próximo se convertiría en su guarida, su mayor lugar de paz. Porque allí entre manos ásperas, caricias furtivas y besos tímidos se sentiría verdaderamente en casa.

Esa fue la primera noche en la que Peter Lehnsherr entraría en la guarida de Wolverine.

Esa fue la primera noche en la que Logan abrió sus brazos en medio de oscuridad, llanto y relámpagos para ese niño.

Y eso solo fue el inicio, para ambos.

Su corazón latía desbocadamente a la par que sentía como sus manos temblaban a sus costados mientras unas irrevocables ganas de llorar se apoderaban de él.

Aceleró el paso. A lo lejos oyó el grito de su tía llamándolo, pero no se detuvo.

No quería volver a ver aquella mirada de compasión en su rostro.

No quería recordar. Por qué si lo hacía…

 _¿Quién eres tú?_

Su respiración empezó a descompasarse, mientras sentía como su vista se empañaba debido a sus lágrimas.

Empezó a correr.

 _¿Por qué me abrazas?_

Dobló la esquina, ya sin saber en dónde estaba. Tampoco es que importara, solo quería estar solo.

Llego hasta el final del pasillo en donde solo aguardaba una puerta metálica. Nada más acercarse a esta, se abrió permitiéndole su acceso.

Se debatió el entrar o no, sin embargo, el sonido de unos pasos acercándose le hizo precipitarse hacia el interior de aquella habitación.

Un montón de aparatos, como ordenadores o equipos médicos rodeaban la sala, pero lo que más llamó su atención fue una capsula que desprendía un potente fulgor que lo atrajo cual mosca a la luz.

Al llegar a aquel extraño objeto se dio cuenta de que una persona habitaba allí. Curioso, giro alrededor de la capsula para darse cuenta que era un contenedor criogénico, motivo por el cual emitía aquella luminosidad y vapor debido a las bajas temperaturas a las que tenía que someterse el sujeto que fuera puesto en el denominado _sueño helado_.

Absolutamente fascinado por el fenómeno que se estaba llevando a cabo a dos pasos de él, decidió sentarse para poder seguir con su observación. No cabía duda que el sujeto estaba en buena forma, su complexión física lo delataba. La única anomalía que podría encontrarse era la ausencia del brazo derecho. Observó su rostro, notando que a pesar de su pelo desaliñado y cara algo curtido era muy hermoso. Se sintió extraño. Hasta ahora, la palabra hermoso solo describía a tres personas para él, su mejor amigo Peter Lehnsherr, el tierno Amadeus Cho y su increíble padre Tony…

El solo hecho de recordar a su padre le trajo los horribles recuerdos que se tanto se estaba empeñando en olvidar. Quería olvidar las hirientes frases.

Se centró en el hombre y siguió intentando deducir más acerca de él.

Omega.

Algo en su interior le aseguraba que era un omega. No sabía cómo, solo que era algo tan primario como respirar o utilizar inconscientemente su fuerza. Un instinto básico y arcaico que empezaba a guiarlo para poder conocer y analizar a la gente. El instinto de un Alpha que empezaba a despertar.

Sonriendo ante su descubrimiento en su cabeza ya ideaba un apodo para aquel extraño. " _El omega durmiente"._

Se imaginó una pequeña adaptación de la historia pero compuso una mueca nada más plasmar imaginariamente el resultado. No creía que fuera agradable despertar y encontrar que mientras dormías un extraño abusó de ti y el resultado fueron dos hijos. Para nada agradable.

De hecho la primera vez que oyó el cuento se le revolvió completamente el estómago, pero tía Natt le dijo que era necesario saber aunque fuera de esta forma, que no todo era un absoluto cuento en tonos rosas. La vida es muy diferente de aquello a lo que idealizamos.

Reiteró el intento de adaptación, pero ahora con la historia de Disney y sin duda, quedó satisfecho con el final. Despertar por alguien que siente amor por ti. Un bonito comienzo tras la congelación, porque sabía que una dura situación debió ponerlo en esa máquina. Ya había leído artículos sobre la criogenia y en ellos se veía que los sujetos puestos a prueba se encontraban en situaciones terminales o extremadamente delicadas.

Absorbido por la intención de aprender más, un rasgo heredado exclusivamente a los Stark, se levantó del suelo y se acercó a la cápsula hasta que su mano tocó la superficie. Nada más se produjo el contacto un serie de números empezaron a desfilar por el cristal y poco a poco estos adoptaron la forma de un menú parecido a los que su padre utilizaba.

Empezó a deslizar sus manos por los diferentes paneles, descubriendo cada una de las utilidades y funciones que ofrecía, pero su mayor inclinación era saber el estado del paciente, así que tras diez minutos en los que logró poder acceder a la matriz del sistema operativo, pudo descubrir en donde se encontraba aquello que tanto buscaba. Hicieron falta dos desbloqueos de archivos encriptados y un ligero sentimiento de culpar para sentir como el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones. Ante él los datos del paciente desfilaban por el amplio cristal de la máquina, pero sus ojos no se apartaban de las tres letras que parpadeaban estáticas en el aire.

James Buchanan Barnes.

El Soldado del Invierno.

Retrocedió y alejó sus manos como si el simple contacto con aquel cristal quemara.

Él. Esta persona.

 _¡No me toques!_

Todo lo que había pasado…

 _¡Aléjate!_

Absolutamente todo.

 _Maldita sea, ¿por qué no lo entiendes?_

El que su padre los hubiera abandonado en ese frio suelo en Siberia hace diez años.

 _¡No!_

El que hubiera vivido por el mismo tiempo en un absoluto engaño.

 _Steve, ayúdame._

El que su padre desapareciera y nadie estuviera allí para ayudar a proteger a este del humo, los gritos, los golpes y la confusión.

 _Suéltame. Suéltame._

El que T'Challa, su utata haya llorado por la pérdida de su esposo.

 _Me niego._

Y ahora, que tras despertar Tony Stark no lo reconociera y además negara de él.

 _Tú no eres mi hijo._

Todo, absolutamente todo.

Él era el culpable.

Sus manos se contrajeron en puños poniéndose lívidas por la fuerza ejercida en ellas a la vez que un destello rojizo se manifestó en sus ojos azules empezando a teñirlos poco a poco.

Las presentaciones solían ocurrir en los inicios de la pubertad del ser humano (comúnmente a los trece años) definiendo su clase o su segundo sexo en las castas conocidas como Alpha, Beta y Omega. Pero algunos factores como la exposición de una persona frente a fuertes sucesos o experiencias que lo sometieran a mucho estrés daban como resultado que sus niveles de adrenalina se dispararan. Normalmente esto conducía a una pequeña muestra agresiva, símbolo de presentación de su futura casta (sobre todo si era un Alpha). Sin embargo en una persona que había heredado las características del denominado _Suero del Súper-soldado_ las consecuencias que podrían tener este tipo de situaciones era completamente desconocidas.

Un fuerte estruendo se extendió por toda la estancia.

La mano izquierda de Peter apretada en un puño manaba sangre mientras que en el suelo empezaba a formarse un charco de esta que se mezclaba con finos trozos de vidrio.

Mientras tanto el propi cristal de la cápsula empezó a teñirse de un rojo fluorescente en señal de peligro a la vez que un aire frio empezaba a llenar la sala, proveniente de la larga grieta que ahora tenía este.

El niño sin embargo permanecía allí, tan tenso como su cuerpo lo permitía y con una mueca de odio impresa en su rostro.

El brillo rojo que antes empañaba sus ojos parecía haberse mezclado con el azul de estos dando un color castaño como resultado.

Y sus ojos centelleaban con furia.

Peter había pensado que el hombre frente a él era hermoso. Una parte retorcida se preguntaba si su padre los había abandonado por eso, por estar tan cautivado de la belleza de este omega que se había olvidado del suyo.

Todavía lo pensaba, era hermoso. Pero al contrario que la belleza que percibía del hijo de Charles al estar enamorado de este o la belleza tierna que generaba Amadeus, por este hombre no sentía atracción.

Solo ira, furia.

Al fin comprendía la rabia de algunas personas para con Black Widow.

Porque podría ser la persona más bella que hayas visto en tu vida, pero era una belleza letal, una belleza por la que sentirías tanta rabia, tanto odio que solo quisieras matarla nada más verla.

Él mismo quería hacerlo.

Los acontecimientos ocurridos lo habían llevado a iniciar una presentación prematura que ni en los horrorosos sucesos que venían a futuro olvidaría.

-¿Dónde estoy?

Los ojos de Tony miraban inquisitivos a su alrededor y la sensación de desconcierto que estos expresaban no le era desconocida, internamente se preguntaba si él también saldría corriendo de la enfermería, en busca de algo que le dijera que todavía estaba en casa.

-En Wakanda.

La respuesta lo trajo a la realidad, a su frente T'Challa avanzaba de forma elegante por la puerta mientras mantenía una expresión de cordial amabilidad posicionándose a una respetable distancia de ellos. Una parte de Steve, no pudo evitar regodearse de aquello, recalcando que ese era el sitio en el que el rey debería de estar, alejado de su familia.

Pronto se regañó por pensar aquello, se había prometido hacer las cosas bien. Era obvio que T'Challa era el mayor impedimento, pero a su vez era el hombre que había cuidado a su esposo (¿ex esposo?) y a su hijo todo este tiempo. Le debía mucho al wakandiano.

Un apretón en su mano lo llevaron hasta los expresivos ojos castaños de Tony, quien lo miraba interrogante, pidiendo una confirmación a lo que había dicho aquel extraño a sus ojos.

Asintió a su muda pregunta.

-¿Quién es usted?

Una sonrisa se posó en los labios del rey a la par que sus hombros se tensionaban de forma casi imperceptible.

-Perdone mi descortesía señor Stark, mi nombre es T'Challa y soy el rey de estas tierras. Terminando de responder a su anterior pregunta, un accidente es lo que lo ha orillado a esta situación y nos hemos visto en la necesidad de trasladarlo a mi país para poder tratarlo.

-¿Un accidente dice?-la mano del castaño ejerció más fuerza sobre la suya-Steve, ¿Qué ocurrió?

Muy buena pregunta. ¿Debía de serle completamente sincero? Decir que toda aquella situación era su culpa.

Contar que si no hubiera sido tan estúpido él no hubiera sido secuestrado y que seguramente hubieran estado en el parque pasando una agradable tarde familiar con su hijo.

Pero no podía, una fuerza invisible presionaba su pecho haciéndole difícil la tarea de respirar a sus pulmones mientras que un nudo en la garganta le impedía emitir palabra alguna, la verdad era dolorosa y le causaba miedo.

¿Qué haría?

El silencio decidió otorgar la respuesta que Steve no se atrevía a decir, sin embargo; para Stark aquella muda respuesta le era incomprensible.

-Ya veo, lamento informarle que ha sufrido una conmoción cerebral que lo ha conducido a una amnesia.- T'Challa, cual héroe, decidió intervenir viendo como su esposo iba a exigir aquellas respuestas que Rogers en su aparente estado conmocionado, no se atrevía a dar-Nuestros médicos ya están buscando cualquier tratamiento para remediar este asunto de la forma más rápida posible.

Tony no pudo evitar el escrutinio hacia T'Challa. Era joven, o al menos aparentaba ser alguien que estuviera a finales de su veintena y a principios de su treintena. Su postura parecía relajada aunque, la casi imperceptible tensión en sus hombros le decía que estaba a la espera de cualquier imprevisión o ataque. La musculatura que reflejaba el traje le advertía también, que sería alguien muy difícil de batir en un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo. Finalmente su rostro era la parte que más le inquietaba, y no era porque por sus pómulos altos, o sus labios carnosos que parecían guardar secretos y palabras inquietantes; sino, por sus ojos. Eran los ojos de un guerrero. Alguien quien había visto los horrores como al que él acostumbraba a enfrentar, alguien quien comprendía lo que era liar con fantasmas del pasado, unos ojos que comprendían lo que era la traición y venganza. Entendían cómo carcomían el alma y nunca lo dejaban descansar. Eran la clase de ojos con los que sentía miedo porque eso significaba que era la clase de persona que sabía quién era él, como se manejaría y como actuaría. Sería la clase de persona que sería capaz de conocerle sin saber mucho de su persona.

Y no. No se fiaba para nada de aquel hombre. Años de duras experiencias le habían enseñado que tipos con una apariencia tan perfecta e impasible como la que mostraba el rey escondían grandes secretos. Pero de lo que menos se fiaban eran de sus ojos. Ojos que hasta ahora no se habían apartado de su persona. Ojos que le recordaban a sí mismo y, extrañamente, ojos que le hacían sentir seguros y le recordaban a casa.

A su lado, Steve aguardaba en absoluto silencio, viendo el intercambio de miradas. Se preguntó que estaría pensado su rubio esposo, si estaría celoso de aquel hombre. Esperaba que sí, normalmente aquello acarreaba una buena ronda de sexo.

Sonrió ante la idea, lo mejor sería ir rápido a casa o por lo menos encontrar un sitio más agradable que aquella habitación.

-¿Será necesario que me la pase encerrado? Sin ofender a su hospitalidad, pero odio estar… _inactivo_.

Un escalofrió recorrió la columna de ambos Alphas, ambos entendieron a la perfección lo que Tony quiso decir. T'Challa tuvo que morder su lengua reteniendo una sarta de sandeces contra el rubio Alpha al ver la mirada que le hecho a su esposo.

Tony no recordaba ningún seceso ocurrido hacia diez años, pecaría de inocente si creería que Rogers no se aprovecharía de eso. Pero los médicos le vetaron decirle cualquier verdad.

 _Amnesia temporal, es el diagnostico que hasta el momento podemos darte, aunque no estamos completamente seguros. El hipocampo parece haber sido afectado, y hemos escatimado una posible reacción._

Violencia e histeria.

Peter había descubierto los efectos antes que ninguno.

 _En caso de que se le fuerce a hacer memoria podría exagerar de la forma premeditada, además no podremos calcular que otro daño podría hacerle._

Tony parecía estar tranquilo, como si nada hubiera pasado. Como si no hubiera zarandeado y gritado a su hijo.

 _T'Challa, sé que esto es duro, pero por favor, no le digas nada a Tony._

Y él tenía que contenerse, viendo como su marido agarraba la mano de aquel sujeto que le destrozó la vida un tiempo atrás. Viendo como había olvidado a su familia.

-Temo señor Stark, que el Señor Banner y la doctora Cho no tomarán muy bien su decisión, después de todo, su especificación fue que no fuera molestado y que se mantuviera en _total reposo._

Solo uno de ellos comprendió el significado de las últimas palabras cargadas con total veneno, el otro solo se quedó con las primeras palabras dichas.

-¿Bruce está aquí? ¿Cómo pudieron contactarlo? Desde lo de Sokovia, él desapareció del mapa.

 _Bien, volvió cuando se enteró de tu embarazo._

Los dos hombres quisieron decir, sin embargo el embarazo que actualmente se manifestaba no era el que había traído a Banner de regreso.

Esta vez, Steve fue más rápido.

-Tu accidente salió en las noticias y no era seguro llevarte a ningún hospital. Bruce apareció al tercer día en el complejo, cuando estábamos completamente desesperados. Te estuvo atendiendo mientras te trasladábamos aquí y posteriormente, Helen se unió.

-Ya veo…una cosa más, antes un niño estuvo aquí.

Tanto T'Challa como Steve sintieron su corazón encogerse en un puño.

Peter, ambos se habían enterado demasiado tarde de lo que habían ocurrido y ahora era el niño quien se encontraba desaparecido.

-¿Un niño?

Steve admiró el gesto desestimado con el que hablaba T'Challa, sin duda aquel hombre se merecía un premio por su gran actuación.

-Sí, no pasaría de los diez años. Era castaño, de ojos azules, bajito-manifestó moviendo sus manos en señal de nervios que ninguno pasó desapercibidos-yo…el chico vino gritando que era su padre. Me desespere, le grité y lo siento mucho por ello.

-Oh.

Tony conectó nuevamente su mirada con aquellos ojos impasibles y por una vez pudo ver algo. Dolor. No le gustó nada. Suficiente tenía con haber hecho llorar al niño como para que aquel rey lo hiciera sentir herido y decepcionado. Cómo si nunca se hubiera esperado algo así de él.

-Por eso, por eso quería disculparme. Él no tenía la culpa y probablemente no me quiera ver, no sé lo que me pasó, pero…quiero pedir perdón, aunque sea a los padres del niño.

Una mano cálida acarició su espalda, reconfortándolo. Suspiró, Steve siempre sabía cómo calmarlo.

-Acepto sus disculpas.

Pero ni la mano en la espalda pudo aguardarle de la sensación fría que sintió al oír aquellas palabras.

-¿Es su…?

-Sí, se llama Peter y es uno de mis más grandes orgullos. Lamento en cambio, que le haya causado problemas.

-Yo…me llamo papá, lo siento, yo…

La mirada oscura le hizo callar, no podía hablar. Algo en la intensidad de esos ojos se lo impedía.

-Perdone la confusión, usted se parece mucho a su…madre. Pero claramente no lo es.

Y sin mediar otra palabra aquel hombre se fue como vino, mientras un fuerte dolor le atravesaba el pecho al oír aquellas últimas palabras.

Sin duda, T'Challa de Wakanda era la clase de persona de la que no quería fiarse, porque presentía que aquel hombre, con sus ojos oscuros y semblante pacifico sería capaz de desarmarlo. Él y su pequeño hijo.

La puerta crujió al abrirse. El leve pitido que indicaba la entrada resonó por todo aquel lúgubre pasillo pero nadie se inmutó.

Con parsimonia, el hombre avanzo hasta llegar a la amplia sala donde lo aguardaba una silla y a su frente y un escritorio. En este reposaba un teléfono móvil, al que nada más acercarse empezó a emitir un suave tono de llamada.

Aquel extraño sujeto se acomodó en la silla antes de contestar a la llamada. Una vez que lo hizo, una voz distorsionada le dio la bienvenida.

-¿Stark?

-Ha sido hallado con perfecta eficacia, señor.

-¿No han llamado a los mutantes?

Hasta el momento no-el hombre alargó la mano y una carpeta se posó en esta con suma rapidez, la abrió y empezó a ojear los documentos- Munroe nos mantiene informados, el telépata podría ser un problema.

-¿Un problema removible?

-El marido nos causará problemas, pero si quiere que los eliminemos…

-No, el plan era tenerlos. Al omega y al hijo junto con los Stark, pero la incompetencia de Ross nos ha constado esa oportunidad. Espero que Ross ya haya sido castigado.

-No se preocupe-una suave sonrisa se posó en los labios del varón- ahora mismo, el general está durmiendo con los peces.

-Me alegro, si de él hubiera dependido, incluso Stark se nos hubiera escapado. El sustituido de Ross se posicionará mañana.

-Señor, respecto al omega y al hijo…

-Espera a que yo lo ordene, Erik Lehnsherr no es alguien a quien subestimar. Ya hablaremos de ello, mientras tanto, dile a la mutante que efectué la segunda fase.

-Por supuesto, ¿algo más, comandante?

-Solo espera y recuerda…

Desde los dos lados, ambas personas emitieron la misma frase.

-Hail, Hydra.


End file.
